Planeswalker Gothic 3
by gothicjedi666
Summary: Next and final part of my Planeswalker series of stories. For mature readers, but it is pretty tame compared to some of my other work. I could do with a beta reader for spell checking and to tidy up the grammer.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note

This is the third and final Planeswalker Gothic story. In this story you'll discover how the Citadel of Gothics was created. As well as how Planeswalker Gothic ended up with a harem.

I'm not planning anything too adult in this story, so need for any warnings.

 **Planeswalker Gothic 3**

 **Part 1**

 **Lawrence, Kansas.**

Not long after arriving in what seemed to be a modern day version of Earth, at least what counted as modern to me, I started to look around for any source of information that might clue me into what was going on in this part of the multiverse.

A newspaper told me that I was in the United States and that I was somewhere in Kansas. Back in 2007, time didn't run at same rate in all realities so this the last part was of no surprise to me. Being in Kansas was, I didn't think I'd ever been to any version of his part of the USA until today.

Where I had arrived, it was a nice little town and I thought it was as good a place as any to stop and stay for a while. After what seemed like years of travelling from one plane to another I was ready to stop and rest, even if it was only for a few weeks.

I hadn't really stopped anywhere for more than a few days ever since my second wife, Morgana Pendragon a fellow Planeswalker, had died. We'd been helping the Gatewatch deal with another Planeswalker, a very powerful black mana user, one who liked to destroy worlds for shits and giggles. I'd made it through the fight, she hadn't and since then I'd kept my distance from people.

Well not everyone, but the less said or thought about what went down between myself and Princess Twilight Sparkle, the better for my mental health. My love life had never been very successful.

Despite that I couldn't help smiling at a young couple who walked by. Although I'd never admit it, I missed that, having someone to spend your day with, to love.

It had been a while since I'd had that, Morgana and I been drifting part long before the end of the war with that blasted evil mage. Even if she'd survived I didn't think we'd be travelling together now.

After making my way into a diner, I took a seat at the counter and looked over the menu. There was nothing odd on it that would point to this being one of the more scary alternate versions of Earth, no mention of Soylent Green for example.

"What'll you have, hun?" asked the waitress as she pulled and a pad out of the pocket on her uniform "You'll have to order some coffee at least if you want to stay here".

It took me a moment to realise why she was giving a disapproving look. It had been a while since I'd been to a modern Earth as such my clothes were not in good shape and I imagined I must look rather dirty.

"Just give me a moment to go wash up" I said to the waitress "I've been on the road for a while".

I quickly entered the restroom, and then I used the conjure currency card to get myself some local money, a bag of local coins, I took more than I would need out of the bag and then stashed the rest inside my pouch of holding. I was glad that this time I didn't end up with a bag full of bank notes because when that happened the notes were always exactly the same, and thus all had the same serial numbers on them.

Then I washed as best I could, using both the sink and a little wand magic, before going back to the counter. I looked and felt a lot better now. I was amazing the difference a little soap could make.

"Can I get a burger with fries, as well as a side salad and a coke?" I requested while counting the coins "Oh and I'll have some apple pie and ice cream for afters".

The appearance of money changed the waitress's attitude very quickly.

"Sure, hun, it'll be just a few minutes" she said, in a kinder tone of voice.

I nodded and smiled as she walked away. It wasn't long before she was back and offering me some coffee.

"That's quite an accent you got there, hun" she commented while pouring me a cup of that drink Americans loved so much "Don't hear that every day".

One of many abilities was to be understood by intelligent creature no matter what form of verbal communication they used. I could even speak to a person telepathically, however since both myself and this young woman, who was an African-American in her mid twenties if I was any judge, spoke English there was no need for a translation. She was actually hearing what I said, and no doubt after travelling to so many different worlds my accent was very strange.

"I'm originally from England" I told the young lady

Truthfully I had been born in Wales, but I'd lived in England, more than one version if fact, and I did somewhat sound English.

"Give me a sec hun" the waitress said as someone called her from inside the kitchen.

I was just starting to worry about the food not coming my way when the waitress returned. Only there was something wrong with her I noted as she placed my meal on the counter. She seemed more sure of her self now, cocky in fact. Too much so in fact, her vibe was all wrong.

My supernatural senses were what really tipped me off. This person had two souls, one normal and pure, the other seemed all kinds of wrong and I could smell something, sulphur?

Another thing that tipped me off to the fact that something was wrong was the fact that he nice young lady's eyes suddenly went black. That did not happen with normal humans.

"Well, shit" I muttered.

Before long I knew what was going on. I was in the verse of Supernatural and this waitress was playing host to a demon.

"You should know that I felt you arrive" the demon said "You sent out waves with your power. I've got no idea how you can have that kind of power, but I'll find out in a moment".

I had a bad feeling that I knew what was coming next, so I did the first thing that came to mind, which was to shield myself with a barrier made of White Mana. I saw the smoke, and thankfully it didn't enter me. It was held back my shield, and after some time it retreated back into the waitress.

"What the hell was that?!" the demon shouted.

That was when the creature threw itself at me, and I reacted again pushing us both into the Blind Eternities.

(Line Break)

 **Lawrence, Kansas.**

"That was unpleasant" I muttered to myself.

Even for experienced Planeswalkers like myself it wasn't easy to quickly enter and leave the Void, or the Howling as it was sometimes called, it was not a place anyone other than a Planeswalker, or a vessel protected by special shielding, could survive at all.

I'd destroyed that demon, but at the cost of the woman it whose body it had taken over, she died mind, body and soul. I didn't feel too guilty about this as it had been in self defence, and it was really the demon's fault. But this wasn't the first time some innocent had suffered because I'd entered their life.

Quickly I moved into the kitchen and found the cook, he was dead, he'd stabbed himself by the looks of things. The demon must have entered him first, killed the body, and then jumped into the waitress, not sure why, to cover its tracks maybe, but it hardly mattered. I now knew that the demon would have killed the waitress too. Granted she might have gone to heaven rather than be destroyed totally, but again that hadn't really been my fault.

I picked up the diner's phone dialled 911 and left the diner without speaking, I'd left the line open so the police would soon be on the way, they could clean up the mess.

As I walked down the street I reached out my Planeswalker senses, but detected nothing other than normal humans, and lower life forms. That demon must have been close by in order to detect me, however it might just be a matter of time before more tracked me down.

I had to do something to protect myself. I could just leave, Planeswalking again so soon would be a strain, yet it could be done. However as I though about it I realised that this world was a great opportunity for me as long as I careful about it.

Sure there were dangers here, demons, angel, gods, and all kinds of monsters, more kinds than I could hope to remember, but I could handle most of them, and run away from those that I couldn't.

The End of Days wouldn't start for a while yet, so I had some time to study the magic of this world. Before running away like any sane dimension hopper would.

First things first I would need a safe haven, and to find means of protecting myself from getting body jacked by a demon, I couldn't keep up a white mana shield all the time, but they had wards for that sort of thing here.

There was a place I could go to get what I needed and many things I desired, and that was the Men of Letters bunker. Finding and entering it should have been next to impossible, however one of the clever things I'd done a while back was to download the wikis for a load of fictional universes onto my omni-tool, it was just a matter of finding the right information and I'd have that bunker and all its secrets.

(Line Break)

 **Men of Letters Bunker. Supernatural Verse.**

It had been all too easy to break into this place considering how secure it was suppose to be. The wiki article combined with some scrying magic had led to me to a man called Larry Ganem who'd had a key to this place, and after rooting around in his mind I'd gotten the location as well. I'd even erased his short term memories so he wouldn't even remember me taking the key.

That he'd even had a key was a surprise as the wiki told me that the key that been held by Larry Ganem, was passed on to Henry Winchester so as to protect it from the demon Abaddon. Henry Winchester then travelled to the future with the intention of meeting his blood relative and son, John Winchester but ended up in Sam and Dean's motel room in 2013.

However upon thinking about it made sense that Ganem had a spare. He'd survived Abaddon's rampage, and some one must have arranged a clean up of the bodies, and if each Men of Letters Elder had key there would have been a few spares lying around after everyone else had been killed.

Time travel always made things confusing, but what mattered is that I'd been able to get my hands on a key, and that I'd found the Men of Letters Bunker.

Actually getting to the bunker was the harder part since I couldn't have just teleported here, it was warded against that, and I wasn't so good at Planeswalking that I could control exactly where I arrived within a dimension.

Besides with all the wards it might not be such a good idea to Planeswalk in or out of the Men of Letter's Bunker. If any human group within this world had knowledge of Planeswalkers and how to defend against my kind it would be the Men of Letters.

It had taken me a while to arrive at this place, but I had thanks to a map and rather helpful taxi driver, whose memory I'd also been forced to erase, which would led to him wondering why he had such a big tip, I'd then unlocked the door and made my way inside.

Once inside I saw that the bunker was laid out in two layers, with a balcony level at the entrance, and a second level where the main area was. It didn't look that easy to defend, anyone breaking in through the front door would have a clear line of fire at anyone in the main room.

In the main room the walls were covered with bookcases and filing cabinets, which I was sure contained a lot of information which had been collected over centuries. At the end of the end of the main room was a very large telescope, for some reason. It also contained a library that was decorated in rather lavish style.

Within the room adjacent to the library was a variety of old computers and some other machines, they were still functional, despite having not been used in decades, and possessed some form of sensors and early warning devices, I remembered when watching the show as they were automatically activated when the angels were expelled from heaven.

Technology wasn't really my thing so I didn't think I'd have much use for these computers. Besides I could use my omni-tool and that had much more processing power and memory than anything in this world.

There were other rooms too, not just places to sleep, though there were enough rooms for a couple of dozen people, but also a firing range, a kitchen, a garage, a shower and bath room, a freaking armoury, more than a few store rooms, and what seemed to be a sick bay. Most worrying was the hidden dungeon, clearly it had been created to contain demons, and perhaps other evil things.

As for the furniture and decor, they were from past decades, which made sense it had been decorated about half a century ago. Still the style wasn't too bad, and everything within had been preserved well. I imagined even a few of the more regular items down here would be of interest as some people did love old crap.

The Men of Letters' bunker also had a massive amount of warding made up of multiple layers. I could sense it. These defences included limiting the movements of Planeswalkers as I knew right away that I couldn't Planeswalk in or out of the building. I'd only encountered three other places in the multiverse were this happened, and two of those had been prisons for very powerful magic uses. Perhaps the Men of Letters had encountered a Planeswalker before, or it could simply be a byproduct of all the warding.

Another possible accidental side-effect of the bunker's supernatural shielding was that it was proof against signal-tracking; so that while phone communications between the bunker and an outside party are clear and normal, the phone signals within the bunker cannot be tracked closer than a twenty-mile radius. This was one of the things the wiki told me about.

The downloaded information also told me that Men of Letters are "preceptors, observers, beholders, chroniclers", of mysteries not easily explainable or known to men. They had knowledge of mysteries of the supernatural and many arcane arts like alchemy. They considered hunters to be a lower class of people when compared to them. Thus, their order only shared its secrets to the most elite hunters those they deemed to be worthy.

They had knowledge of ancient and powerful magic, including exorcisms and even time travel spells. For example in the show one of the members, Henry Winchester, tapped into his own soul in order to power a spell that took him to the future. They also were aware of the existence of angels, something hunters only gained knowledge of during the Apocalypse. Additionally, they knew of the existence of dragons, and Atlantis, among other things.

This download information would be simply to confirm, just rather time consuming as there were a lot of files in this bunker, and not just raw information, but also relics, including the Spear of Destiny and the Key to Oz.

I quickly found the Spear of Destiny, which if the lore was correct dated back to the crucifixion. It is believed by some that while Jesus's was being crucified that a Roman solider stabbed Jesus with a spear, and this was that spear.

Along with the Holy Grail, it is one of the most important relics in all of Christianity, I had no idea what powers it had, but given that it was a spear that had been covered in holy blood it wouldn't surprise me if I could kill demons with it.

Not that I intended to do that unless really desperate, I wasn't sure if I wanted to taint something this holy, and I wasn't really a believer. Still if it any way worked like in the movie Constantine, perhaps it was a good idea to keep it locked up.

While there were a hundred things I wanted to do in this place, I couldn't decide what to do first so I picked up a book and started reading, I was drawn strongly to the lure of forbidden knowledge.

I soon learned that although the Men of Letterers considered Hunters to be below them, the Men of Letters did share many of their characteristics and habits, such as keeping journals, this was the journal of a Man of Letters who'd been working with a Hunter shortly before he died I'd guess.

Soon I also learned that much like Hunters they did sometimes investigate supernatural events and phenomenon, using alias and impersonating officials. This sort of "Field work" was necessary for initiates to partake in before initiation.

This got me wondering if I could use the information here to aid Hunters, but they were a dangerous lot so I would have to take certain measures, and it would cost them. There was a lot of power in this place, but all the information was about fifty years out of date, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to trade some info the Men of Letters had gathered for more up to date info.

The Men of Letters certainly hadn't been lacking in valuable information, there were books here that any Hunter would pay anything for, A Practitioner's Guide to Exorcism, which contained not only exorcisms that could banish demons to lowest pits of hell, but also went in great detail on how to perform these rituals safely.

There was also a book that contained detailed information on monsters a sort of Hunter's Beastitry, it told the reader exactly how each species of monsters, fed, bred and nested, and that just to start with. The book carefully explained how to kill each kind of monster in a quick and sometimes easy way. No mention of wood chippers, that must be a Bobby Singer original.

That book alone would put any Hunter in my debt, but why sell the whole thing when I carefully copy the information on each monster into a file and sell them when a Hunter wanted information. I'd have to give out a few freebies just to get attention, but still I could make a huge profit.

I figured that if I sent the already mentioned Bobby Singer some info on rare monsters this would led to Hunters, and others involved in the supernatural, lining up around the block.

Of course I'd need a public office, somewhere secure but not hidden, a place with a legitimate business as a front. Maybe a store of some kind. I could sell some of the stuff I could create from my cards, not the dangerous stuff, the things mostly useless to a non-planeswalker.

If nothing else it might be amusing to spend some time running a business. I'd not done that before, and I didn't want to spend all my time in this universe locked up in a bunker. Even if it was a cool bunker.

(Line Break)

 **Lawrence, Kansas.**

I managed to quickly set up an antique business in a city not that far from the bunker which I was already starting to think of as home. Lawrence was notable as the city of birth of Sam and Dean Winchester, and was the home to their parents prior to the death of Mary Winchester at the hands of Azazel, one of the Princes of Hell. Also the psychic Missouri Moseley resided here in Lawrence. So there was a lot of supernatural activity here in this town.

This was good for me as more than a few Hunters passed through this town, as did a few demons, which had given me a chance to test my defences. Demons couldn't even walk past the store, I'd sensed one trying. Luckily old yellow eyes hadn't tried, he was one of the few demons I wasn't actually concerned about. If he ever darkened my doorstep I'd planeswalk out of this reality and never come back.

I'd not just warded against demons either, this place was angel proof too, in theory. No Angels had popped in to smite me or encourage me to leave, like other higher powers had in other realities. Which meant either they didn't care about me, or that they didn't want to upset me.

"Can I help you?" I asked a young woman as she entered my store.

She didn't beat around the bush.

"You could start with not stealing my clients" she said.

This was Bela Talbot, she was no Hunter, but she was involved in the supernatural. I knew a lot about her as not only did I have the wiki to call upon, but also other means of gathering info on people. I'd carefully gathered the data because I'd known that Miss Talbot might come into my new life. She was a con artist and thief, and I had things worth stealing.

As a young girl, Bela appeared to be quiet and timid, this due to the abuse she endured from her father, from what I'd been able to gather the abuse was sexual, and the mother, whose spirit I'd summoned, she was haunting the sight were her car had crashed, had known and she'd been too scared to stop it. Not good, but she'd hardly deserved to have a cross-roads demons come after her.

I'd sent the spirit off to the after life, and I was pretty sure she'd gone up rather than down, which supported my understanding that the mother had simply been too scared to act. I'd also gathered that Bela's father was not haunting anywhere, and that in life he'd been a very bad man. Charming like Bela could be, but also evil. Bela was more like her father than she'd ever admit.

Abbie, to use the name her mother liked to call her, later developed a more light-hearted demeanour that belied how ruthless she could be. She had a witty, sarcastic sense of hum or that she used to tease and banter with others.

She wasn't being witty or light hearted right now which made sense as her deadline for her demon deal approached, and I might be getting in the way of jobs she imagined could led to a way out of her deal. They wouldn't, but she didn't know that, and given the way she acted even if she got out of the deal she'd end up in hell anyway.

Bela's skills, resources, lack of loyalty to anyone other than herself, and willingness to do whatever it took to get what she wanted made her a dangerous adversary despite the fact that she was only human.

Also Bela was greedy, manipulative, and selfish. She thought of hunters as sociopath killers pursuing vengeance on the supernatural, which to be fair most of them were.

I put on a fake smile and turned toward the petite woman standing near my counter, under the glass of this counter were many lovely things, including some magical weapons, and artifacts that severed no real purpose other than to look nice when on display.

"People are allowed to shop here" I replied "Its a free country after all".

I didn't just sell mystical things and information. Despite having only been here for a few weeks I'd already dealt with some minor issues. The only downside to going Hunting was that I had to close the store. Not that the store really needed to be open, before long my business cards would be everywhere and people would be calling me for appointments.

Plus that was just what I could get from this world. I had access to every plane of existence, at least in theory, so I could get my hands of technology and mystical stuff that the locals here had never even heard about. Assuming of course that anyone here had anything to make it worth while making the trip.

"How about this" the woman suggested "I'll write you a big check and you go out of business".

She really didn't want the competition.

"I don't want your money Bela" I told her.

None of this was about money. I could make money out of mana if I so wished too. No I trade for more information, for bits of magic, and for future favours. I intended to stay in this reality until I had either milked it of all that it was worth, or until someone drove me out.

"I heard that you already have a few hunters gunning for you" Bela said as she leaned over the counter, showing off some cleavage.

There were a few hunters out there who had a 'suffer not the witch to live' attitude. Not all though, some saw the value of playing nice with a powerful spell caster. I wasn't worried about a few trigger happy humans. I had enough defences, both mystical and mundane, to keep me safe and they came at me as a group I'd just leave this reality.

"I was expecting it to happen sooner or later" I told the young woman "There's more than a couple of barely functioning adults out there who think that anything which isn't their idea of a normal person should be killed on sight".

This was when I decided to change the subject.

"I heard you ran into the Winchesters" I mentioned.

Bela looked momentarily uncomfortable. No doubt they'd gotten under her skin.

"I did. Twice now" she told me.

There was never any harm trying to gather more information so I decided to discuss the subject of the Winchesters. They could be deadly enemies or useful allies, or even deadly allies as well as useful enemies.

"I've heard some interesting rumours about those two" I mentioned "Their father as well".

The truth was known to me, but since I may have altered this time line simply by being here it was best to find out if what I knew was accurate. Heck for all I knew this was very alternate time when the End of Days wasn't going to happen.

"Any credit to those rumours?" she asked

I spent a moment considering what to say.

"To some of them yes" I told her "Its true about what happened to their mother".

Bela found my words strange. Perhaps she didn't know as much as I'd thought she had.

"Might as well let you know" I said to the young woman "You won't be around long enough to see how it plays out"

She fidgeted, but her face remained impassive.

"Yes Bela. I know about your deal" I said "Your time's almost up".

I could actually feel the marker on her soul. I'd never sensed a claimed soul before, it was very odd feeling. There weren't words

The claim had been put on her by a Crossroad Demons which are a kind of higher ranking demon tasked with "buying" souls for Hell through deals with humans. These deals consist of the demon granting the human's wish in exchange for ownership over that person's soul, resulting in the person dying and going to Hell to be transformed into a demon upon death. Crossroad demons are named as such because they could be summoned at crossroads by humans seeking to make deals. They answered to the King of the Crossroads; this was currently Crowley.

While the deals were typically beneficial to humans, the benefits are almost always temporary as the deals are usually made at the price of the person's soul. Crossroad Demons are master manipulators and love to play with people's emotions, particularly negative emotions such as greed, guilt and fear. All Crossroads Demons sign their contracts with a kiss, but it was possible to sign a written contract. Crossroad demons don't mention this, as that way they can hide things in the small print.

A Crossroad Demon can be summoned by digging a hole in the dead centre of a set of crossroads and burying a box containing a picture of the mortal wishing to make the deal, some graveyard dirt, and a bone from a black cat. Crossroads demons most often possess the bodies of strikingly attractive women who appeal to the men making the deals.

Some Crossroad Demons have shown the ability to modify the deals they have made for their own purposes. They could also cancel the contract if given a good enough reason to, but this could result in the human losing whatever it was they wished for.

Also it was important to note that if the person who had made the contracted suffered an accident that can allow a Crossroad Demon to collect their soul early as long as the demon did not personally kill the person. If the demon died do the killing this invalidated the contract.

"Do you know any way to..." she struggled to ask.

Clearly she wasn't one to request help. The file I'd put together on her suggested as much.

"Cancel the deal?" I finished for her. "Yes, and no".

I saw the hope in her eyes.

"You could try to kill the demon that holds your contract" I suggested "Or try to renegotiate. There are things out there that demons want more than your soul. Perhaps they'll be willing to make a trade"

Those weren't her only options.

"Or you could sell yourself to me" I offered "That is if you don't mind being locked up underground in a place so secure even the devil himself couldn't find you".

Not that is option appealed to me as I wouldn't trust Bela in the bunker, and I didn't really want to own a person. Judging by the look on her face she didn't want to be owned.

"Other than that if you find something worth while I could arrange transport to another world, a place the hell hounds can't track you" I said next.

This was when we began to make a deal of our own.

"Good luck Bela" was all I said once we were finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Planeswalker Gothic 3**

 **Part 2**

 **Motel. Kansas.**

While I could teleport with ease I was only able to pop up in places that I could clearly picture in my mind. Since I'd never been to this town before, and I'd already forgotten its name, I'd had to get here the old fashioned way.

Thankfully I also had the ability to transform magical energy into useful objects or summoned creatures, the motorbike I'd just parked was kind of both, which was as freaky as it sounded.

I'd summoned it using a type of mana not known to many Planeswalkers, which I called industrial mana, or steel mana, it could only be gathered via massive centres of industry, and cities. I'd learned how to use Steel mana, and to shape it into a few different kinds of made man transports.

Because this bike was sort of a summoned creature I didn't need to know how to ride the bike, it drove itself where ever I willed it to. I just had to sit on and look like I knew what I was doing. It didn't even use up any fuel.

Once inside the motel room, that I'd rented for a couple of days. I draped my new leather jacket over the back of a chair before sitting down on the bed and kicking off my boots. It had been a long trip, I'd forgotten just how big the USA was. You could be on the road for hours and never leave the state.

After grabbing a few things from my pouch of holding, which could contain hundreds of items, I headed into the bathroom and once I was done in there I went back to my pouch so I could take out of it some clean clothes.

I was here in the town because of some odd deaths that suggested some monster was on the prowl. This was not something I normally cared about, but I was curious about hunting, and there was always profit to be made. Some spells and potions required monster parts. for example.

Now that I was dressed in nice looking suit I ran a comb through my wet hair, while knowing full well how pointless this was. No amount of combing or brushing would make my hair behave for long. Still I had to make an effort if I was going to pretend to be an investigator from Interpol.

If things worked out in reality as they did in the show I should just be able to go around asking people questions while pretending to be an agent of some kind.

A little while ago I'd enchanted something that functioned much like the Doctor's psychic paper, there was a compulsion charm on the paper that would make people believe it was whatever I told them it was. I doubted it would fool anyone who wasn't human, or very strong willed, but that hardly mattered as other ways of getting information from a living mind.

But first it would be wise to gather some data via the Internet, the strange deaths in these parts might not have made he news stations take notice, even if it made the papers, but perhaps local sources might clue me into what was going on around here.

Plus there was nifty little spell I'd been meaning to try that let a spell caster do some computer hacking with their minds. Could be fun.

(Line Break)

 **Motel. Kansas.**

Dean glanced at the EMF and wondered if the low level reading was worth checking out, the device wasn't registering much, and it was risky to go about checking odd readings by himself.

After snagging a room, Sam had headed out in search of provisions, the brothers were low on salt and lighter fluid. Thankfully there was a Wal-Mart on the other side of town, and there wasn't much of a town so Dean figured Sam would be back in an hour at most. Hopefully less; he really didn't like having his brother out of his sight. More so than normal since there might be a monster around these parts.

"Just our luck to pick the haunted motel" Dean muttered to himself as he scanned around again with the EMF.

Once he was more or less sure that there was something odd happening here Dean hurried over to the duffel bag that contained some of his favourite weapons and retrieved one of them along with a handful of shotgun shells.

Dean tucked the shells for the shotgun into his jeans pocket and retrieved his lock pick from his jacket. Carrying the EMF and the lock pick in one hand, and the shotgun in the other, he went out into the cool night air.

Using the EMF he found which room exactly the readings were coming from. The curtains for that room were closed, but so were the curtains for all the other rooms, as such Dean couldn't tell if anyone was in there or not. Still that wasn't going to stop him, he started picking the lock.

(Line Break)

 **Motel. Kansas**

The nearly inaudible click of the lock was all the warning I was given. Reacting purely on instinct, I grabbed my wand, which was the same one I'd gotten years from a version of Harry Potter's world.

As I prepared to fire I watched as the door slowly opened and a tall man, carrying a shotgun and what looked like a Walkman, stepped inside.

"Stupefy!"

Once he was down and out I looked over the man who had so rudely interrupted my research.

"Fuck!" I swore.

This was not I'd intended to met the Winchesters, they weren't as bad as some hunters being more into the 'saving people thing' than simply wanting to kill everything that wasn't a run of the mill human, but I'd stunned Dean, so they might simply see me as a threat rather than a potential ally. To make matters worse the brothers were the only humans in this reality that did actually concern me, they had a habit of taking down people that outclassed them.

Moving quickly I gathered the shotgun, lock pick, and freaky-looking Walkman, EMF reader I guessed, from where they had landed and sat them on the bed.

"Let's just make sure you who you are, shall we?" I said to the knocked out Winchester.

First of all I retrieved the man's wallet. He had four different IDs on him and more than a dozen credit cards, no two of which had the same name. All used rock stars as the fake names.

I reached out with my planeswalker senses and detected nothing odd, aside from what I knew to be a marker on his soul, but that didn't mean that this wasn't anything other than a good copy, it might even be shape shifter of some sort. I had no idea how well they could mimic someone. Best to be careful. And a magic user might be able to confuse my mystical senses.

Holy water, which was just normal water with some white mana infused into it, produced no effect, neither did speaking an exorcism. No demon powerful enough to ignore those effects would have been taken down by a simple stunner.

Still I had other ways of making sure. I quickly went back into my pouch of holding and took out a box with contained dozens of vials of various potions. I grabbed the small bottle of clear potion. Next I made sure that three drops hit the man's tongue. After putting away the vial, I aimed my wand at the Winchester and ennervated him.

Dean's eyes opened and he shook his head a little. I didn't allow the intruder time to orient himself as the truth potion I'd given him wouldn't last long.

"Who are you?" I demanded to known.

"Dean Winchester" he answered.

He blinked and shook his head. No doubt he'd been intending to lie.

"Why did you break into my room?" was my next question.

"My EMF went off" he told me "I figured something strange was happening I wanted to investigate it".

I more to ask.

"Why are you and your brother in this town?" I wished to know.

"We're here because of all the strange deaths" he answered "Sam thinks its some monster".

That all made sense. Our meeting seemed to be rather random, although I was surprised to hear that my spell casting could be so easily detected. The chances of the Winchesters coming here on a hunt weren't so high, but nor it was impossible since they could have seen the newspaper articles online. Still best not to assume this was all random.

"If I let you go and agree to answer your questions, will you promise not to shoot me?" I asked with a wry grin.

The potion wore off faster the stronger willed the person you used on, and this guy had come out of years in hell while still sane. Granted that had not happened yet, but still he was made of stern stuff.

"I don't promise anything," Dean replied.

Well that was what kinetic barriers were for.

"Fair enough" I said as I ended the spell that held the Winchester in place.

He didn't attack me the moment he was free, so far so good.

"Who the hell are you?" he Hunter demanded to know.

Before answering I put my wand away. I didn't need it to defend myself.

"I just go by Gothic" I told him "I deal in supernatural oddities, artifacts, weapons, information, pretty much anything you want as long as you have something worth trading. I'm an explorer mostly, oh and I also battle evil sometimes".

Sure I had other names, and many titles, but they hardly mattered. They were of the past

"What are you?" was Dean's next question.

This would take some explaining.

"To put it simply" I answered "I am a wizard who can move between worlds".

That didn't clear things up for him.

"Come again?" the Winchester "Wizard?, is that like a witch".

I shook my head.

"Witches, those that aren't harmless new age types, tend to either be from families of magic users or they borrow power from demons. I'm a wizard I don't need Antone's help I have the ability to control and direct magic to do with it pretty much whatever I want it to" I explained "Does that clear things up?".

He needed a moment.

"I think so," Dean said.

That made me smirk

"You know, you're taking this a bit better than the last Hunter I ran into" I informed the young man "That ass hole tried to kill me".

Dean shrugged as he stood up.

"No sense disbelieving what I see" he said "You say you're a wizard then I believe you, and if you wanted me dead you'd have killed me already".

Perhaps he trying to lure me into a false sense of security, or he might actually just be curious.

"So you've not heard of me?" I asked Dean.

He shook his head.

"Word about me might get to you soon" I said while taking out one of my business cards "I set up a store in your home town, if ever need info or a special weapon I'll hook you up".

Well that turned out to be simpler than expected. He didn't even comment on my choice of where to set up or that I knew where he was from. If he any brains he'd discuss it with brother at least.

"Dean!" someone then shouted.

I knew that voice.

"That's my brother. I sent him off for provisions," Dean needlessly explained, while opening the door. "Sammy! Over here!".

This was when I got to met Winchester jumbo size, I'd been to so many fictional verses by now that I didn't get star struck, but damn if he wasn't tall.

(Line Break)

 **Morgue. Kansas**

"I can't believe your brother made me take a drink of holy water," I grumbled to Dean.

He'd even made me to do the silver knife thing, which proved nothing in my view because any sharp enough knife would cut me.

"I can't believe you messed with my car without asking first," Dean retorted, his voice displaying signs of being annoyed.

He was worrying over nothing, and do be fair Sam had wanted me to prove I could magic. So I'd turned the impala blue.

"I'll lift the spell when we're done here and it will go back no normal" I assured Dean as we headed into the morgue.

The older Winchester was no so easily soothed. Although he hadn't hit me or anything, that was something.

"God, are all Brits as evil as you?" Dean asked as he followed me.

Well yes and no.

"If you ever run into a Brit who says he belongs to the Men of Letters then shoot to kill" I suggested "Some of us are evil".

Rather than listen to the brothers discuss what I'd just told them I turned my attention to a bored-looking woman. She looked to be in her mid-twenties with bottle-Blondie hair and overly pink lips. Basically she was a Secretary.

She looked up from filing her nails and I smiled. Taking a moment to check out her cleavage and her name tag.

"Good afternoon" I then said.

What I did next was to use a little blue mana to make her do what I wanted. Within reasons I couldn't have made do anything she wasn't somewhat willing to do. What I did was more encouragement rather than mind control.

"So, Jenny, do you mind showing us to the bodies are kept so we can get to work? I said

It worked like a charm.

"I'm not supposed to leave the desk" she said "But the office is just through that door and the morgue is next to the office. There won't be anyone in there until this afternoon. The door's unlocked".

Wow this was even easier than it looked on TV.

(Line Break)

 **Graveyard. Kansas.**

"Someone help!" I yelled out while trying to push the ghoul off me.

Okay so this hunting thing wasn't as easy as it looked on TV. I should have easily been able to handle one minor undead monster, only it had somehow gotten the drop on me. Now it was taking all my energy just to stop it from biting me, an action which might turn me into a ghoul, and we couldn't have that.

"Hey, fugly," Dean said as I heard him him run into the room.

When the ghoul looked over at him he fired, unloading both barrels of his shotgun. The buckshot exploded the ghoul's head sending flesh, bone and brain matter everywhere. Mostly over me.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled "you could of at least kicked it off of me first".

I had to shove the now headless ghoul off of me and as soon as I was on my feet I was wiping off bits of the monster's exploded head off my face with the sleeve of my shirt.

"You're welcome," Dean said sarcastically.

Despite his tone he was grinning at the site of me dripping with blood and gore. No doubt he was enjoying this due to what I'd done to his car.

"I heard you yelling, you o.k.?" Sam said coming into the room gun in hand.

No I was not okay.

"Look at this shirt, I like this shirt" I complained.

I was focusing on that because it meant I didn't have to think about what was currently in my hair.

"Oh, boohoo, I'll buy you another one, spoiled brat," Dean said while walking away.

Guess that was that then. I was going to teleport back to the motel, shower again and then get the hell out of here.

(Line Break)

 **Graveyard. Kansas.**

"Where's Merlin?" Dean asked "He was suppose to fix my car".

Sam ignored that second part since the Impala wasn't actually broken in any way.

"He vanished" the younger brother told the older "I think he teleported".

Dean was annoyed.

"Oh well that's just great now baby's stuck being blue" the senior Winchester complained "I knew he was evil!".

Again Sam didn't worry about the car, after all they could always paint it.

"Merlin?" he asked.

Dean shrugged.

"Well he's a good wizard, kinda" he said "So it was either that or Gandalf".

Sam looked concerned as he and his brother got into the car.

"I made a few calls" he informed Dean "Gothic is know to a few hunters, half of which think he's a witch that needs to be shot, the other half can't stop talking about the magical weapons he's been trading for information. Oh and I heard that Bela's not his biggest fan".

To Dean that was a glowing character reference.

"He has magic weapons" the older brother mused "Now I feel less upset about the car, we can find him, he'll fix baby and we'll buy something cool".

The taller of the two men had larger concerns.

"Maybe he can even help with your demon deal, Dean" Sam suggested.

The older brother didn't reply to that, he just started the car and started driving to the motel.

By the time they got there Gothic was already gone.

(Line Break)

 **King's Landing. Westeros.**

Since I clearly wasn't ready for a career as a hunter I'd decided to focus on something I did very well. Which was to supply the real warriors with awesome weapons so they could fight evil. I was an ascended being after all, no need to get my hands dirty.

That was how I'd changed worlds in the past. I'd used people like they were only pieces on a chess board, and rarely did I do any fighting myself. Of course I did this to unsure better outcomes for those realms. I did not do it to grab political or military power for myself, although I sometimes did end with that sort of influence.

Most of the time I simply did not care much about the planes I visited. Westeros was different I'd invested a lot of energy and resources into this world, and I was pleased to see that spring had arrived here. The cycle was going on as it should.

There were no weirwood trees here in King's Landing so I couldn't just connect to one and get an update of what was going on around here via some visions, and frankly I had no desire to get involved in what ever madness the current Three-Eyed Raven was up to.

Although sometimes soon I would have to as I wanted some weirwood, it was a holy material, and therefore might make for good stakes.

I assumed Brandon Stark was the Greenseer now, and perhaps I would venture North to see how the Starks were doing, but first things first. I had come here to check up on Daenerys Targaryen.

Given that I hadn't visited this world for years I'd assumed she'd have conquered King's Landing by now, and my scrying did tell me that she was within the city, however she wasn't in the direction of the Red Keep. My point me spell was leading me towards the Sept of Balor, which in this time line hadn't gotten blown up.

As I headed in that direction I began to notice that there were a lot of people with seven pointed stars that had been carved into their foreheads, some had scars while others had a fresher brand.

From what I remembered from the show The Faith Militant was the military order of the Faith of the Seven, which was the dominant religion in the Seven Kingdoms, although that might not be the case in this version of Westeros.

They served the will of the High Septon and enforced the word of the Seven-Pointed Star by force of arms. They were disbanded centuries ago during the reign of King Maegor Targaryen, known as Maegor the Cruel, after a bloody civil war between them and the crown.

In the show they were revived during later stages of the War of the Five Kings when a fanatical faction of the Faith of the Seven, commonly known as "Sparrows" and their leader the "High Sparrow", became aligned with Dowager-Queen Cersei Lannister. Cersei manipulated her son, King Tommen Baratheon, getting him yo name the High Sparrow as the High Septon and to reinstate the Faith Militant in return for using them as allies against the Tyrells.

After being reinstated, the Faith Militant began enforcing their strict religious values on the nobility and smallfolk alike. They harassed inhabitants of King's Landing who engaged in acts they deemed as sinful, such as street vendors selling idols from other religions or nobles visiting local brothels.

They later grew bolder and arrested Ser Loras Tyrell and Queen Margaery Tyrell. On the High Sparrow's orders, they eventually even turned on Cersei herself by arresting her for several crimes including regicide, incest, and adultery. Cersei eventually admitted to adultery with her cousin Lancel Lannister, who had joined the Faith Militant, which resulted in her making a walk of atonement.

Eventually, Cersei was put on the trial for crimes she had actually commited, but instead of going to the Great Sept of Baelor to face them, she eliminated the Sparrows, their leader and the recently created Faith Militant when she destroyed the Great Sept of Baelor using wildfire on the day of her trial.

Members of the Faith Militant typically garbed themselves in rough-spun robes of dyed wool, which they fasten around their waists with chains. They armed themselves with clubs and cudgels. I could see that, they had no knives, swords or axes. Perhaps they had some rule that forbade them from using edged weapons.

Knowing that these guys were for sure a 'suffer not the witch to live' group of people I used magic to make myself invisible. I'd forgotten from whom I'd learned this spell from, but the details were written within my grimoire.

A grimoire was at its most simple a textbook of magic, typically including instructions on how to create magical objects like talismans and amulets, how to perform stuff like, magical spells, charms and divination, and how to summon or invoke supernatural entities such as angels, spirits, and demons.

In many cases, the books themselves are believed to be imbued with magical powers, mine was it, the book was protected my spells I'd cast upon it, which were so strong that the book could defend itself. It was a lot like the Book of Shadows used by the Charmed Ones, only my version was rather personalised.

Should a newbie Planeswalker get their hands on my grimoire they'd vapidly become a threat to the whole multiverse. Which was why I always kept it on my person.

The Book of Gothic, to give my grimoire its name, was different than the 'Planswalkers Guide to the Multi-verse' that was not personal, it acted as the name suggested, as a guide, it contained a wealth of information about different planes, as well advice on where and why I thought it was a good idea for some who could travel the multi-verse to go to those places.

My Grimore on the other had was not a guide, it contained very dangerous knowledge meant for my eyes alone. For example within its pages were the instructions needed to create a power stripping potion, which could work on even someone like me.

I stopped mentally reflecting on my writing career when I entered the Sept, I was now a bit lost. The invisibility that shielded me would be broken if I used another spell, so I had to stop and think about where Daenerys Targaryen could be. Clearly she wasn't here praying, and while she might consult with the High Sparrow, I suspected that something wicked was happening to her.

The High Sparrow could have turned on Daenerys like he had on Cersi in the show, perhaps she had restarted the militant for some reason, if some adviser of hers had suggested it I'd have to give them the slap. I would have told her not do something so stupid. You shouldn't give fanatics any real power.

Which wasn't to say that organised faith didn't have its place, some people needed the idea of kindly higher powers watching over them, however as a higher power, more or less, I would tell them not to bother. We don't care about a single person's desires, we concern ourselves with civilisations.

Knowing what had happened to Cersi, I headed down into the dungeons, and in my view a church or temple really shouldn't have a dungeon. Judging by the guards and lit torches something or someone important was done here.

When I found Daenerys Targaryen's cell I dropped my invisibity and stunned the guards, then I opened the cell, using black mana to make the locks rust away in seconds. I could have opened with a wand spell, but I needed to practice using black mana.

Once inside I did my best to ignore the smell, sanitation was not a word they understood here, and then I got the attention of Daenerys Targaryen

"Hello your Grace" I greeted.

I'd actually come all this way to get some of her blood, so I could make more swords like Winter's Bane, my sword. According to legend, Valyrian steel was forged with spells and dragonfire, but that was a misunderstanding, dragonglass and the blood of the dragon were what was really required. There was some spellwork involved in forging a new Valyrian steel sword, but mostly the real effort in forging such a sword came from the blacksmith.

"Gothic?" a small voice asked.

Even when dressed in rags and filfty, Daenerys Targaryen was an exotic beauty what with her purple eyes and silvery hair.

"Yes its me, your Grace" I replied "How did you end up...".

Before I could ask the question I was tackled by the mother of dragons, the only reason I didn't fall on the ground was because she weighed so little compared to me.

"I wished that you would return" she told me.

Daenerys had always been fond of me, but she'd never been like this. Then again I had no idea how long she'd been down here, no doubt she'd be glad to see any friendly face.

"I didn't know you needed my help" I told the Targaryen "What happened to you?".

She quickly informed me that it was much as I suspected. She'd restored the Faith Militant believing that the High Sparrow when he'd promised to support her rule. I remembered from the show how that man could seem like a good ally to start with.

"Well I can take you away from here" I offered "But I suppose you'll want my help taking back your throne".

To my surprise she shook her head.

"All I want is the High Sparrow dead" she said "He and his followers killed my dragons".

At first that seemed unlikely, but then I recalled an event from the history of this world: The Dance of the Dragons.

That had been a civil war during Targaryen rule of the Seven Kingdoms. A war of succession between Aegon II and his half-sister Rhaenyra over that stupid iron throne. It saw the deaths of both rival monarchs, and the crowning of Rhaenyra's son, Aegon III.

During those times an event known as The Storming of the Dragonpit took place. A bunch of people stormed the dragonpit and killed some of the dragons because they were upset about the civil war ruining the country.

I could well imagine the High Sparrow whipping a massive crowd into a frenzy and setting them on the dragons, tough as they were a large crowd of fanatics were hard to beat.

"Well I could kill him for you, but then what?" I asked "Can you retake your throne?".

She shook her head again.

"I want to leave" she told me "Take me with you please. You can do whatever you want with me, just get away from this city".

This was another surprise to me. Getting her cute butt onto that stupid chair and keeping it there was what had motivaed Daenerys for as long as I'd known. Mind you I suppose it could have lost its charm. Perhaps she'd realised how pointless it was to play the game of thrones if it led to bad endings like this.

"Fine" I agreed "Follow me".

I simply stunned anyone who got between me and the High Sparrow, their only crime was being moronic enough to listen to man who thought locking people and torturing them was the will of the gods. I doubted the Seven approved, if they existed, they certainly hadn't interrfered with what I was doing.

Finding the High Sparrow proved simple enough, by now even these savages were starting to understand that things weren't going well for them. The so called holy warriors of he Seven were gathered around their leader, as if he could somehow led them to victory.

"Stay behind me" I instructed Daenerys

To their credit a few of them did try to kill with crossbows, while taking cover, so they weren't all stupid. Sadly for them kintic barriers are very effective against crossbows. Not that I needed them as I could shield myself with magic.

"Do not worry!" the High Sparrow called out "The gods will protect us!".

That seemed unlikely.

"The gods will not protect any of you" I told the crowd "That man is leading you astray. And I'll prove it, if the gods truly love him then they will strike me down before I kill him".

I shot the guy in full view of everyone with my trusty pulse pistol and of course nothing bad happened to me.

"The gods do not...".

I'd wanted to make some sort of speech telling them to behave and to actually be holy, but they all started running away.

"Errr okay then" was all I could say.

I then turned to Daenerys.

"Come on let's get of here" I said to her.

I'd prepared the card Planar Gate so I had a quicky way out of here. Once we were within the world of Supernatural I'd close down the gate, and take Daenerys to the Men of Letters Bunker, there she would have time to adapt to a very alien world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Planeswalker Gothic 3**

 **Part 3**

 **Sunnydale. Buffyverse.**

As I recorded Buffy Summers lay into some vampires I admired not only her fighting prowess, but also how so much more awesome she was thanks to some of the gear I'd given her.

She was making good use of the Angelic Armaments I'd given, which included a shield worn over that back and attached to this shield were a pair of angel wings. These allowed the user of the Angelic Armaments to fly, however Buffy was using them to leap about rather than to really take the skies.

The Angelic Armament set also included an impressive warhammer, which like many of the weapons I could offer to others, increased the fighting prowess of the warrior wielding them. The hammer couldn't actually destroy vampires despite being a sort of holy weapon, but it sure as hell could hurt them, and it was pretty easy to stake a vampire once all their limbs had been broken.

I hadn't gifted her with the Angelic Armaments on a whim, I wanted to see how the magical objects I could create from my cards worked out when used, and so far it looked good. Sure I'd supplied people with enchanted weapons and armour before, but those items had been just things that made someone a more fearsome warrior, not things that made people fly.

The other reason why I'd come to this world was that I'd needed someones help in dealing with Daenerys Targaryen, who I had little idea of how to manage. She wasn't cut out for life in the 21st century. She'd been a queen for a few years now and as such wasn't use to doing things for herself, and even before then she'd had maids, she couldn't run herself a bath.

Not long after taking her to the Men of Letters Bunker I'd found Daenerys playing with the light switches and when I'd made her something to eat her reaction to the microwave had been worrying to say the least.

Morgana had taken to things more easily, but she'd been a Planeswalker, our kind dealt with rapid changes more easily than others and culture shock wasn't an issue. Which made sense as if we didn't we'd be standing around staring like idiot tourists every time we entered a new plane of existence.

There were certain female issues that I simply wasn't willing to deal with when it came to taking care of Daenerys Targaryen, hence the other reason I'd come to Sunnydale. Buffy had plenty of female friends, and a few of them were witches so they could relate more easily to Daenerys's rather odd nature. She was fire proof, she could sort of control dragons, and had prophetic dreams, perhaps she had more powers that she wasn't aware about.

One day soon I'd have to take her to Diagon Ally to see if she could use a wand, if so it meant she might be a proper witch, however I suspected that she wasn't a true magic user, that might be limited to the kind of magic that involved blood and fire, we would find out later.

"So do you like the equipment?" I asked Miss Summers, once she had finished off the last of the vampires "Can you work the wings?".

She nodded.

"I'm not a fan of flying" she told me "But the extra lift when I jump is nice, and the hammer is cool".

Well I wasn't going to charge her for the stuff so there was no need for me to make a sales pitch.

"Its a small price to pay for you educating Daenerys" I said to the Slayer "There are just things a guy shouldn't have to explain to a woman".

Mostly this involved the contents of a woman's purse. I'd never understood how somehow could cram so much stuff into a bag that wasn't a pouch of holding.

"Yeah she's odd" commented the Slayer "New girlfriend? Because I'm sure you mentioned a wife the last time you were here".

When I'd visited this world before I'd pretty much enslaved the Hell-goddess Glory, which meant that in this version of the show Buffy hadn't died, and since she'd not died she'd not been brought back from the dead, and thus the First Evil wasn't active. Which made for a duller season six and seven I was sure, not those seasons had been very good.

"Morgana died in a battle helping to stop an evil Planeswalker, a guy who made the Night King and Voldemort look like novices when it came to being dark lords" I informed her.

Buffy looked sad and then confused.

"I don't know whose those jerks were, but it sounds bad" she said "I'm sorry for your loss".

Truth be told I wasn't as upset about her death as I should have been. Perhaps it was because I never let myself get too attached to people. Or maybe on some level I'd simply never accepted it. Death was not always the end. Plus its easier to morn for someone if you have a body to bury.

"Anyway" I said while getting up off the wall I'd been sitting on "There's an experiment I want to try. It involves installing a gateway between worlds I want to try linking two planes via what's called a Planer Gate. This will let people who know about the gates to travel to other worlds with portals or without being a Planeswalker".

The Slayer didn't seem happy about this idea.

"So you want to put a magic doorway to another world on the Hellmouth" she stated "That sounds like a bad idea to me".

I'd not considered that the Hellmouth would interfere, to me it was a just a source of black mana, I'd never claimed it like I could do to other pieces of land, but it did feel my mox diamonds with black mana, which could be handy.

That I'd not considered the Hellmouth was a big worrying. I was rather experienced with magic these days, and should have known better. Perhaps I was too eager to experiment.

"Guess I'll have to try it somewhere else then" I decided.

Perhaps I could set up a matching pair of gates linking the Men of Letters Bunker to some where in Westeros. Planer Gates were huge things, that could no so easily be turned off, which why I normally only allowed them to exist for a short time, like when I needed to take a non-Planeswalker to a different world. I didn't have a ship any more so I had to use the gates.

I'd been thinking about using magic to greatly expand the internal space of one of Sunnydale's underground caverns, more like how the TARDIS was bigger on the inside, then I would have protected the cavern with muggle repelling charms, demon-proofing and all the other kinds of wards I could set up.

At least I'd considered not setting up the Planer Gates inside the Men of Letters bunker as expanding its internal space might upset the complex layers of wards that protected the place. If I was going to set up the gates I needed to figure out how make smaller one, but that was something to think about later.

For now I needed to get Daenerys settled, and to get her focused on being something other than the lady who wanted to park her cute butt on that stupid melted sword throne. Perhaps I could get her into magic, or turn her into a pop star, no that was a little too evil for me.

"So your friends should be done with Daenerys before too long" I said to Buffy "Want to get some pizza. I could do with some junk food".

She nodded her agreement.

"Sure I could eat".

(Line Break)

 **On The Road.**

Bela smiled as she dialled a number on her car phone, and waited for the person she was calling to pick up. She had just stolen something very special, and if she played her cards right she might just be able to use it to get out of her crossroads deal. However she wasn't a foolish woman, and she had no intention of handing the item over to the demons, at least not until she explored her other options.

"Hello" a male voice said as the phone of the other end of the connection was picked up "Gothic speaking".

Bela smiled again.

"Hello, Mr Wizard" she greeted.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few moments.

"Bela" he finally replied "What can I do you for".

A even bigger smile appeared on the thief's face.

"I have something you might want to buy Mr Wizard" she said "But before I tell you what is it is, tell me something: Can you get me out of my crossroads deal or not?".

There was a pause.

"I can think of one way to do it" Gothic told her "But it will mean leaving everything you have behind. I'll have to send you somewhere no demon can find you".

Bela frowned.

"The Hellhounds will find me no where I go" she said "There's no where on Earth I can go hide".

Well that wasn't totally true, but Bela knew nothing of the place Gothic was currently calling home.

"Exactly no where on this Earth" the wizard said next "However there's more than one world out there. If you have something to make it worth my while you'll find out what I mean".

Bela wasn't sure what that meant, but she was desperate enough to go find out. Besides of she didn't like what she found she could always use her new toy on the wizard and take her chances with the demons.

"So what do you have that is worth my help?" the magic user enquired.

When Bela told him there was a bit of swearing.

(Line Break)

 **Men of Letters Bunker. Supernatural Verse.**

I slammed down the phone, not out of anger, just out of sheer amazement, Bela had The Colt, and she wanted to trade it for a one way ticket out of this plane of existence.

The Colt was a supernatural revolver made by the hunter Samuel Colt. According to legend, anything shot by this gun, using one of its thirteen original bullets, will die, including supernatural creatures normally immune to any and all mortal made weapons. On the show, upon several occasions, it was in the possession of Sam and Dean Winchester, who used it to kill demons, including their leader, the Prince of Hell Azazel.

When John Winchester became aware of the power that the weapon had, he began to search for it so that he could use it to kill the demon that killed his wife - Azazel. He and his sons finally obtained it after a vampire killed the owner, Daniel Elkins, and the Winchesters attacked the vampire's nest to get it back. However, John gave it to Azazel in return for Dean's life being spared after an almost-fatal car crash, and at the end of the second season, Azazel used it as a key to open a gateway to Hell that Samuel Colt had sealed. Later on Dean used the Colt to kill the Prince of Hell.

Now Bela had it as she was heading towards my store in order to trade it, and just now I realised that she might be heading my way in order to use it on me. However all the bullets should have been used up by now. Still I'd best wear my kinetic barrier, and put on some armour just in case.

I badly wanted The Colt as while it did have limits, it couldn't be used to kill the Devil for example, only the most powerful of creatures could withstand it. Plus if I learn how it worked I could make more.

The Colt was no more dangerous to me than any other gun, as while I might be immortal, having gone to great effects to obtain immortality only to find out I already had it, I could still die. But I could be shot with any other gun so really the only people who would lose out by me producing copies would be the monsters and demons, maybe angels too.

If Lilith, the very first demon, was one of the five things in this universe that was immune to The Colt, I didn't know, but if she wasn't and I shot her with it, while that would derail that whole End of Days thing both heaven and hell were working on.

That was something to ponder on later. First I needed to get The Colt, then I could think about who I was going to shoot with it.

(Line Break)

 **Store. Kansas.**

The deal had gone well. Bela would met me near the Bunker soon, I wasn't going to let her get too close to that place, and I would open a Planer Gate to a world that lacked demons, where she went didn't matter, she just had to go far away.

I locked up the store I was about to teleport away when I sensed something.

"Haven't the angels had been instructed not to come to Earth" I asked the figure now standing outside my place of business.

This was good timing. I'd just gotten my hands on a weapon that should be able to kill angels, and now was on my doorstep. Depending on how things went I might get to test it.

"The order has been repealed" the angelic being told me "In light of recent events it was decided that the heavenly host needed to get involved with Earthly matters".

I didn't particularly care whether or not the angels kept to themselves or started walking the Earth again. What I cared about is what they planned to do about me. Higher Powers generally disliked it when Planeswalkers starting messing about with whatever universe it was they were suppose to protect. Possibly because I could do a better job of it then they did.

"So is there a reason you are here instead of doing your work somewhere else?" I asked.

Given that halo brigade weren't here in force trying to smite the crap out of me this suggested that the angels were hesitant to tangle with a Planeswalker of my power.

"Your presence here..." the angel started to say.

I stopped him there.

"Listen I've heard this spiel before. It's hardly new. You so called Higher Power are all the same. Always dressing your words up into riddles and trying to make the mortals figure out the puzzle in some sort of grand enlightenment scheme. The difference here though is that I'm not a mortal. I am an ascended being" I said to the angel "So save it and just get to what you want. Why are you here Uriel?".

I hadn't recognised him right away. However after reaching out with my supernatural senses to get a better feel for him I'd detected the taint within his grace. Plus the attitude sort of tipped me off.

The angel fixed me with a disdainful look. Which didn't surprise me as this angel had a great dislike for all things human and I had once been human. I still was in many ways.

"I was asked to inform you of the impending apocalypse. My superiors could not make it here themselves." Uriel finally told me.

No surprise here.

"Yes I know the demons are trying to break the seals" I replied "Its none of my business unless they try to involve me".

I could tell he needed more convincing.

"Listen I'm an explorer, a seeker of knowledge, I'm only here to learn more about magic and other things mystical. I might gank the odd monster on the way, but I'm not here to fight in anyone's war. I'm running a business here nothing else" I assured the angel "So tell your bosses that I won't interfere in their plans, and if you want information you know my price".

I had plans to interfere at some point if I so desired, but those were just ideas. If needs be I'd move onto another plane and forget all about this one.

"You were seen with the Winchesters" the Angel mentioned.

I waved it away as it was important, which happened to be the case.

"There was a monster in a nearby town" I told Uriel.

I'd met another Uriel long ago. He'd been an angelic planeswalker who had created a realm called the Promised Land, he watched over the mortals there, and they worshipped him, but unlike this angel that one had never been a douche bag.

Also unlike this one, the other Uriel didn't just disappear into thin air.

"So that's what its like when I do it" I muttered to myself.

I now felt bad for teleporting away without warning all those times. It was down right rude.

(Line Break)

 **Bobby's Home. USA.**

Dean gave Sam an incredulous look.

"You can't be serious. Bobby tell him he's crazy" the older of the two brothers demanded.

Bobby gave Dean a look that meant 'keep me out of it'.

"Dean maybe he can help" Sam said "I did some checking and he's more than what we thought, he's a powerful wizard. He can help".

Micheal's vessel was not getting on board with the idea any time soon.

"Sam the guy could be a demon for all you know!" Dean argued.

"You don't know he's a demon Dean!" Sam yelled back. "And if there's even the slightest chance he might be able to help you we have to try!".

This heated debate was about the fact that one of the brothers was heading down into hell, and he didn't have much time left. Sam wanted to seek the aid of Gothic the Wizard.

"Knock it off you idjits. You're giving me a headache." Bobby said while plopping down into one of the rickety chairs that sat beside his dining room table. "We don't even know if he can help, but there's no harm in asking".

Bobby waited for a moment before speaking.

"Now he's a business man near as I can tell" the old hunter went on to say "So we'll need something to bargain with. Any ideas?".

Dean didn't argue any further. He knew that Sam wouldn't let this go, so they might as well try.

(Line Break)

 **Lawrence. Kansas.**

"Not much to look at" Dean said as the three of them stepped out of their vehicles "You'd think a powerful hoodoo man would have more than some old antique shop".

Sam just rolled his eyes and started walking towards the store, rather than point out the idea that maybe the wizard was just keeping a low profile. Bobby made a motion for Dean to follow before heading in that direction.

Dean was right the store wasn't particularly large. It was two stories with a cobblestone exterior and a large bay window. On display were different items, stuff that only those aware of the supernatural would understand the value of.

Bobby at once noticed the Devil Traps of different sizes and designs all over the place, and of course the books, any other time he'd be happy to do some shopping, but not now.

Sam looked like he'd just won the lottery as they entered the store. There were weapons around, that looked as if they were for ornamental purposes, but the Hunters knew better.

Around them were curse boxes on display, locked containers with sigils on the exterior. They were designed to contain the magic of cursed objects to prevent them from causing harm.

Other things caught the eyes of the hunters, herbs that could be used in certain spells, jars of something called holy oil, containers of salt, bottles of holy water, a pair of brass knuckles with strange symbols on them, silver knives, witch killing bullets, bags of goofer dust, and more. Dean supposed all this that meant they'd found the right guy.

"Can I help you gents?" a voice wondered "Its been a while since I last saw you".

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. They weren't exactly sure how to start this conversation.

"Er, well. You see…" Sam struggled to say.

The wizard let out an exasperated sigh.

"I take it you're not here to talk about the weather. What can I help you with? The only hunters I've dealt with recently all wanted weapons or information" Gothic went on to say.

And not all of them had asked nicely.

"Not unless you've got something for hell hounds." Dean joked

Hellhounds were canine-like beasts, which were known to serve demons. Described as demonic pit bulls, hellhounds were ferocious, terrifying entities that inspire fear in humans, demons and even angels.

Mainly they were tasked with collecting the souls of humans whose deals have come due. In such circumstances, hellhounds can only be seen by those whom they have come for, making them a sort of Reaper for the damned.

Hellhounds were both ferice, and intelligent. Once a hound has the scent of its target, it has it for life and will never give up the hunt until one or the other is dead, or unless its master calls it off.

They can be clever, almost impossible to trick or distract, and are not disinclined to improvisation in order to get to their prey, they will take the most direct path. Hellhounds will often physically rip their victims to shreds in order to collect their souls.

While they could be held back by salt, goofer dust and Devil's shoe string, when it came to killing hellhounds things got more complex.

"Give me a moment" the wizard said.

The man disappeared behind the counter and soon returned with a box that contain a folder, once that folder was lifted the hunters could see that it was a box otherwise full of sunglasses and more regular glasses as well.

"I've got goofer dust and salt" said the wizard, after he checked something out in the file "But they're easy enough to get, to kill Hell Hounds you'll need the Demon-Killing Knife of the Kurds, it one of a kind. Its currently in the hands of a demon called..".

Dean interrupted.

"Ruby" he finished "Yeah we know, and good to know it can kill hellhounds".

Gothic kept reading.

"Or you can use the blade of Angel" the Planeswalker suggested.

The brothers exchanged looks.

"Angels are real?" asked Sam "Really?".

The wizard nodded.

"Oh yeah, but they rarely come to Earth" he told them "And you'd have to kill an angel to get his blade, but the only way you can kill an angel is with an angel blade".

Dean didn't believe in angels and Sam soon realised that since he'd need an angel blade to get an angel blade it was pointless.

The Planeswalker knew that there were other ways to kill angels, but that didn't matter right now as they wouldn't be able to find an angel in time for it make a difference.

"Now these glasses will let you all see hellhounds" Gothic informed the hunters "They're on the house I have a whole box full as you can see".

These glasses had all been touched by flames created by burning holy oil, but the Planeswalker wasn't going to share that piece of information for free.

"You know there's quite the rumour mill spreading about you Sam" Gothic mentioned to the younger brother "I bet there are a few Hunters who would pay a pretty penny to know your location. I'd keep my head down if I were you".

The older brother did not take kindly to hearing that.

"Is that a threat?" Dean asked

Bobby put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"More of a suggestion" Gothic corrected "Consider it free information and try to tone down on the over protectiveness, you're not doing Sam any favours".

The older brother was not going to calm down.

"Okay what are you!" Dean demanded to know "You know way too much just be some wizard".

Well this was true.

"Dean!" Sam chided.

He was at least smart to know that it wasn't a good idea to anger someone who was giving you free stuff and information.

"I told you I'm a wizard" Gothic said "A powerful one, and I'm still human".

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Sam cut him off.

"Can you stop a deal?" he asked "The stuff for the hellhounds is great, but that'll only by us time. We need do something to keep someone out of hell".

"A crossroads deal" Gothic said.

It wasn't a question.

"What makes you think I could?" Gothic asked.

No one spoke for a few moment.

"Demon deals are difficult to wiggle out of" the wizard was now saying "Not to mention you're cutting it pretty close to your deadline. Now it might be possible to break the deal by killing the demon that holds the contract but Lillith would wipe the floor with you".

This time it was Mr Singer who spoke.

"You know who's holding Dean's contract? What else aren't you telling us?" Bobby wished to know.

Gothic smiled.

"More than you can imagine" he said "But I couldn't help you even if I knew another way. There are forces at work out that want certain things to happen".

Sam looked utterly defeated upon hearing that news.

"Now gentlemen" Gothic went on to say "Help yourself to goofer dust, its also on he house, and if you give me an email address I'll send you what info I have on Lilith, but that's all I can do".

As they were leaving the wizard passed Sam an odd looking coin, it was large and golden, covered in strange symbols, on one side it had dragon on it.

"Hold the coin and say my name three times and I'll come to you" he told the younger brother "But only summon me if you need something urgent, and don't worry so much about Dean I have a feeling he'll be back in your life before too long".

(Line Break)

 **Men of Letters Bunker. Kansas.**

As soon as I got into the hideout I sought out Daenerys, who as it turned out had embraced the joys of owning a DVD player. I really shouldn't spoil her so much, but I wanted her to get used to worlds with advanced tech in case I decided to take her with me when I next went Planeswalking.

After meeting with the Winchesters it seemed wise to get out of town for a while. Dean was going to die soon, I'd felt his soul and while I didn't understand what the odd feeling meant I was pretty sure it was a sign of his crossroads deal reaching the end.

When he died Sam was going to be super pissed, and he'd want to lash out, he might come after me because he'd blame me for not helping his brother avoid hell.

Normally I wouldn't worry about a mortal coming after me, but the brothers, even when working alone, had a habit of beating the odds and taking out creatures far more powerful than any hunter, I didn't want to be one of those kills.

As such it would best to leave until Ruby got him focused on Lilith, who he was suppose to kill so Lucifer could escape his jail. Also while away perhaps I could find something that was able to kill Satan himself. There were plenty of weapons out there in the multi-verse that could kill god level creatures, the tricky part would be getting my hands on one without getting myself killed in the process. Plus I couldn't take a weapon someone was using to fight off powerful evil.

These were yet more matters I could worry about later. Dean was still alive, at least right now, and so the demons couldn't start breaking the seals. This meant I had time to plan out my moves carefully.

In the mean time I was going to go visit some other worlds, to find out if the Mother of Dragons had the ability to use some of the kinds of magic I was familiar with, and perhaps we'd find some time to have some fun while we were at it.

Plus she still had a hot body. Maybe I could get her sleep with me. She'd always enjoyed it in the past.

(Line Break)

 **On The Road. Supernatural Verse.**

Sam sat in the passenger seat of the impala and played with the odd coin he'd been given only hours ago. He pondered what the wizard had said about his brother not being out of his life for too long, or words to those effect. Did that mean there was a way to bring his brother back once he had been dragged to hell.

"Would you give it a rest with that coin Sammy?" Dean said snapping him out from his reverie. "You've gotta get your head in the game"

It was true of course. They were on their way to find Lilith. They'd long since left behind Bobby's place in Sioux Falls, and Bobby himself was following his own car.

Sam frowned at the gold coin in his hand before pocketing it. Normally he would have ignored Dean's blunt request, but considering his brother might die soon he figured he would humour him.

"Do you think Lilith's really there?" he asked.

Killing the demon who held Dean's contract was the only chance they had to spare the older Winchester before from the torment that awaited him in hell.

"I damn well hope so" Dean said

Sam just nodded in agreement. If she wasn't there they had no other leads. They'd be out of time. Lilith had to die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Planeswalker Gothic 3**

 **Part 4**

 **Men of Letters Bunker. Supernatural Verse.**

So that was it then, Dean Winchester was dead and in hell. I knew this for certain as I'd gotten a very angry phone call while at work from Sam Winchester. He'd been drunk, and very mad, aside from threats he'd also ordered me to do serveral things to myself that would be very painful, if not down right impossible.

Not that I blamed him for putting some of the blame for his brother's death on my shoulders. I could have saved Dean, I could have sent both of the Winchesters to another world, a plane with no angels or demons to bother them, but that wouldn't have prevented the End of Days in this reality, it only would have delayed it.

In fact judging by what I'd found out about the final eposide of season 12, it would make things way worse if Sam and Dean were removed from their world. As a Planeswalker it would simple enough for me to go and check on that messed up excuse for an alternate reality, not that I had intention of doing so.

Given that the Winchesters, either as a couple or when flying solo, had a habit of taking out creatures way more powerful than they were it seemed a good for me to get out of town for a few months.

Of course I could just leave this part of existence and never look back, but there was still so much more to learn here. Just in this bunker was enough written material to keep me busy for years. Already I felt the need to rewrite the Book of Gothic in a much larger form just so I could carry around a fraction of the knowledge of all things magical the Men of Letters had learned.

Sure some of the stuff here would be usles elsewhere. For example the vampires of this world were different than in other realms so the methods for killing the vampires native to this world wouldn't work on the vampires elsewhere.

Still there were many spells recordered here that should work elsewhere, and I would have a chance to test them. However before leaving I wanted to put the finishing touches on one of my greatest works 'A Planeswalkers Guide to the Multiverse', this book, if it could be called that even after all the editing, had existed until recently as little more than a collection of notes stored on my omni-tool.

Now after getting my hands on a new nice lap top, and having consumed a small lakes worth of coffee I'd finished version 1 of the book. For now it existed only on this laptop, but I was already printing off a copy. I planned to print off several so that I could pay to have it publish in some reality or other.

The Planeswalkers Guide to the Multiverse might be a rather crude book, but it was full of very handy information, like where not go and what do if you found yourself in places people really shouldn't be. It also contained more light hearted stuff, such as where to go to get the best ice cream, that sort of thing.

Version 1 was just that, the first version, I planned to update the book over time, assuming I didn't get too distracted, which was something that often happened to me.

Right now my big distraction was Daenerys Targaryen. I wasn't sure what do to with her, nor was I totally sure why I even cared what happened to her. Sure I'd slept with her a few times, but I'd never really been a big part of her life. Perhaps I was just a foolish and sentimental person.

Well what was I going to do with her? Take her with me while I travelled the multiverse? Possible not very practial given that Planer Gates, even if I got rid of them quickly, were massive and powerful artefacts. Sooner or later some higher power would take notice of them, and try to take one from me.

What I really needed was my old ship back, but I didn't fancy going back to the Nexus just to get one, I might end up stuck in the Labyrinth once more.

No a much more sensible course of action would be visit Atlantis once more and get myself a new Puddle Jumper, one that I hopefully wouldn't crash. Such a craft would be perfect for flying Daenerys and myself across the multiverse.

 _Puddle Jumpers_ were small spacecraft created by the Ancients. They were used by the Atlantis expedition for various purposes. _Puddle Jumpers_ feature retractable thrusters that allow them to travel through a Stargate, they came with a cloaking device as well as powerful Drone weapons for those times you really needed to blow something the fuck up.

They were controlled via a neural interface, which allowed a person to piolt the ship via their thoughts, the physical controls were there to give the mind something to focus on. Humans, even anicent ones, were built to manipulate the world around them with their hands so it made sense.

The Jumper would have to be specially modified, as the orginal had been by that Wraith Planeswalker I'd killed oh so many years ago. I still had the desgin stored in my omni-tools databanks. Someone like Rodney Mckay should be able to recreate my old Jumper.

Of course I would need to make it worth the while of the people in charge of Atlantis, but I'd been able to strike a deal with them before.

The hard part would be getting some advanced tech to trade with them. Since I was wizard, if I was any one thing at all, my passion was for all things magical. Sure I made use of advanced tech, but it wasn't something I tended to trade in.

With this in mind I knew I would have to go somewhere I didn't really want go.

It would be best go get this done soon as Daenerys was going to get fed up of this bunker sooner or later, even with the technology she was still learning to use. Besides I wouldn't mind making Planeswalking easier on myself.

(Line Break)

 **The Pan-Dimesional Market Place.**

I hadn't been to his part of the multi-verse in a very long time, and I'd never intended to visit ever again. I did not approve of slavery, or trading in souls, and that was the kind of thing happened here, the slavery mostly. Alas as powerful as I was it was well beyond me to shut this place down.

Sure I could summon a dragon, and other nasty things, but this was a realm full of monsters, deadly aliens, cyborgs, evil mutant creatures, and things I couldn't even label. They were all armed with either advanced weapons or strong magic, sometimes both. None alone were a match for an experience Planeswalker like myself, but unlike them I was by myself.

Plus this place was run by a powerful demon lord known as Simon, which of course wasn't his real name, knowing a demon's name could give you power over them.

I'd never met that demon, but I didn't need to as I could sense and I was sure he could sense me. Another reason to behave while here. The demon had a massive fortress in the centre of this small reality. He was much like much like a spider in his web.

Since there were so many odd looking people here no one paid me any attention. Which was strange because anywhere else I'd certainly get a few looks.

Currently I was wearing Darksteel Plate armour which was totally unbreakable, and when combined with a kintic barrier made for a good defence since I tended to travel to human worlds, and most of those civilizations still thought the crossbow was a new invention. _  
_

Aside from that I wore my wolf fur cloak, a gift made for me by Sansa Stark after I'd saved her from a fucked up situation at Kingslanding. At my hip within its scabbard hung my trusty sword Winter's Bane, which made for me by Aegon the Conquerer after I'd brought him back from the dead.

On my hip in its holster was my familar pulse pistol, which I'd never gotten around to formally naming, or if I had I'd forgotten the name. It might have been Mr Shooty.

The Book of Gothic was chained to my side should I need, held in place by magic more than metal.

Everything else was kept safe in my pouch of holding, which held hundreds of items within it, some of which I didn't even remember putting in there. There were a few items that I never took out of my pouch because I couldn't be sure of what they did.

Hidden on my person, I also wore amulets and rings, all of which were enhanced or protected me in some way. I still wore my wedding ring, I wasn't sure why.

As I walked through the many coloured tents, buildings and stalls, while trying to ignore the poor mortals in cages, I spent a moment wondering if I should build such a place as this once I made my own plane of existence, which had always been my long term goal, only without the goblin run bank and the slavery.

I wouldn't mind having a place for people who travelled the multiverse such as myself to come to exchange goods and information. I'd met a few other versions of myself over the years, and none of them were ever really safe, I could provide a haven for them. A mighty Citadel were people like me were able be safe, able to rest, a place were their loved ones would never be in danger.

Plus I could make it super cool, fill it with everything a civilization needed and more. Entertainments and industry would be provided. There would be stores, and a family friendly area for anyone with kids.

Alas creating an entire reality wasn't an easy thing to do. Sure I had some of Lord Ao's note, and he'd created the Forgotten Realms, but the problem was he'd done that back when Planeswalkers had been more powerful.

I simply didn't have the raw power required to create a realm, heck Lord Ao, who was thousands of years old, was having trouble simply keeping his plane intact.

Granted I didn't intend to create anything as diverse or complex as the Forgotten Realms, I just wanted a nice world were people I cared about would be safe, like the Promised Land, a paradise realm, more or less, which was run by an angelic planeswalker.

Perhaps that was the real reason why I was so interested in the Supernatural verse even though until now I realised it. Chuck, aka God would sooner or later either make himself known to me, or I'd run into him. I could seek him out, but I didn't want to upset someone that powerful.

When we did met, and I was sure we would. I'd seek his help in making my own realm, he had to know how to do since he'd made heaven, hell, Earth and other places. Asking him would also be risky, and I had nothing to offer him, but it was worth polilty requesting the information I desired.

As for the raw power required, well that I was why I kept on travelling and learning. It would take time, but through expereince and knowledge I would gain the power I desired. Sure there were easier ways, however I was genre savy enough to know that shortcuts to power always came around and bit you in ass.

After a while I found the business I was looking for, a weapons dealer who specialised in hand held energy weapons. Given how long it had been since I'd last visited Atlantis I was sure they had space ships by now, but even though they'd gotten Mass Effect tech thanks to me I was sure they'd like some hand held energy weapons, and to be sure they'd take the deal I'd pick up a few others things too.

I'd already been to the goblin run bank here in at the Market Place, and I'd added to my account, so now it was just a matter of bartering with the weapons dealer.

(Line Break)

 **Unnamed Planet. Pegasus Galaxy.**

At this point in my life I was a skilled Planeswalker, so I might have been able to travel straight to Atlantis, but I'd acquired the wisdom to know that doing so would be foolish. If I simply appeared in their control room some militry idiot would open fire, and things would progressivly worse.

That was why I'd returned to world were I'd first met the people of the Atlantis expedation, the world that contained the lab of the Wraith Planeswalker.

From here I would dail Atlantis, and then contact them via radio using my omni-tool. However Atlantis might not be on the same planet it had been the last time I'd visited as it was a space ship as well as a city. It might even be on Earth by now.

If it was then I'd have go elsewhere for a means of transport, perhaps the Star Wars KOTOR galaxy. Which would be less than ideal as Puddle Jumpers could go for years without repairs, and had cloaking devices. Star Wars ships needed maintaince and a skilled piolt. I'd have to learn a lot to fly one of their ships.

Perhaps I could rehire Conrad Veers, a human from the Mass Effect verse, who'd travelled with me for a short time before he'd decided to join the people in Atlantis. He'd always wanted to a hero, hopefully he'd gotten the chance, and hadn't gotten himself killed.

While I was in no real rush I had no desire to leave Daenerys alone for too long, the gods only knew what kind of trouble she'd get into if she left the bunker so I dailled Atlantis while hoping that the gate addresses, I'd gotten from the Internet on a world were Stargate was just a TV show, were vaild.

(Line Break)

 **Control Room. Atlantis.**

When the Stargate opened unexpectedly all hands were soon on deck.

"Incoming wormhole!" someone announced.

Colonel Samantha Carter stepped out of her office.

"Raise the shield" she ordered.

None of the teams that were currently offworld were due back for hours. It was possible that one of them had called for orders about a changing situation, or because they needed to come home early for some reason, but Colonel Carter wasn't going to just assume that. It could be some form of attack by the Wraith. Or something she didn't even know about.

"No IDC, but we are getting a radio transmission" one of her underlings reported "Audio only".

"Patch it through" Carter replied.

A moment later a link was made.

"This is Colonel Samantha Carter" she said over the radio "Who is this?".

There was a pause, as if the person on the other end needed a second or two to gather their thoughts.

"We've never met, but I should be known to somebody there" was the reply "My name is Gothic, and I'm here to offer a trade. Is Conrad Veers still with you, he'll vouch for me".

Both of the names meant something to Colonel Carter, but she couldn't be sure, maybe they were in some old reports. She typed both of the names into a search engine and soon had the info she needed.

"Conrad Veers died a few years ago" Carter informed the voice on the other end of the radio transmission.

There was barely heard sigh.

"Well if Elizabeth Weir is no longer in charge then talk to Shepard or Mckay. I'm sure one of them remember how much effort I went through to help you. I want to make a trade this time that I'm sure will benfit you".

Carter skimmed one of the reports she'd brought up, and soon realised that this was the man who'd brought them quite a bit of technology some years ago. Another deal might be acceptable.

"I know you won't lower the shield" the voice was now saying "But if you send a team to come get me I will surrender to them".

After some thought Carter decided it was worth the risk.

(Line Break)

 **Unnamed Planet. Pegasus Galaxy.**

I wasn't left waiting for long, in less than a quarter of an hour, Colonel Shepard and a lot of his soilders came through the gate. They didn't point their weapons at me, but they were very heavily armed. Which seemed odd since the less time they'd seen me I'd been helping them.

Perhaps they were worried I'd be upset about Conrad's death. Granted I was a little sad about that, but hardly surprised or angry. I'd known that there was a very high chance that he'd get himself killed doing something stupid and heroic.

I soon noticed that these SG team were strangly equipped they wore body armour, similar to what could be found worn on Mass Effect System Alliance Marines, but it only covered parts of their bodies, showing the fabric of their uniforms.

Also they carried firearms. Not P-90s or any gun I was familar with, they somewhat looked like Mass Effect weapons, only not. They must have back enginnered and made their own versions of the tech. Good for them.

"What's in he bag" their leader asked to know.

I dropped my duffle bag at the feet of Colonel Shepard and he glanced down at it.

"Just some stuff that might interest you" I told him "Hand held energy weapons of different makes, some portable scanners, small power cells, and a lightsaber".

That last one made Shepard pause.

"A lightsabre?" he wondered.

Indeed even those could be brought for the right price, and they worked too, although since I lacked the abilties of a force user I would never use those laser sword. I was more likley to take my own arm off and then kill anyone else with such a weapon. However every real Star Wars fan, which included Colonel Shepard would risk losing their arm just to hold a real lightsabre.

"Yes" I confirmed "I need a new puddle jumper, equipped and modifed like the last one I had. Should be a fair trade".

They couldn't just install the special sheild generator on a jumper and let me go on my way. The jumper would need to be altered so that people without the anicent gene could control the ship. Plus I'd need my new ship to fill with some weapons, medical supplies, rations and other stuff.

"So not a social call then" Shepard commented.

I shook my head.

"No this is business" I said next "And this is well worth it. One jumper for tech from all over the multiverse".

Shepard was looking in the bag, and considering it.

"I'll have to clear it with my bosses" he told me "And Mckay will have check this stuff out, but yeah I'll give the trade my support".

So far so good.

"Well am I cleared to come to Atlantis?" I asked "It wouldn't be my first visit".

They took my weapons, well the sword and the gun, I had other means of killing they couldn't remove, and then I was taken through the gate.

(Line Break)

 **Lab. Atlantis.**

Carter and Shepard made their way into Mckay's lab and were unsurpised to find he doctor already playing about with some of the tech. Shepard himself was itching to try the lightsabre so he totally understand why Mckay didn't even notice them entering the lab.

"Mckay anything to report?" Carter asked.

As the led sceicist it was up to Rodney to decide if the technology was worth the trade. So far things were looking good.

"Well I've lonly had time to examine a few of the stuff our friend brought us, but I'd say yeah" Mckay told his superior "But if you want to ask him for more...".

Shepard though that this was a bad idea.

"I'd advise against annoying a space wizard" he said.

Rodney sighed.

"He's not a wizard" Mckay argued "There's no such thing as magic. He's an ascended being who retook human form simple as that".

Which actually true, just not in the way Rodeny thought.

"Don't even start you two" Carter ordered.

Thankfully they didn't, the debate was an old one.

"He did alright by us last time" Shepard was now saying "A lot of the stuff we use on mission now we have because of Gothic".

This was also true, they hadn't just gotten samples of tech the last time, they'd gotten the science behind Mass Effect too. However since Element Zero didn't exist in this universe, they'd had to come with their own versions of the tech that weren't as good as the real stuff, but still decades ahead of Earth tech, and a lot easier to replicate than Anicent technology.

"So let's take he deal" Shepard went on to say "Give him the Jumper. Shouldn't take you to long to all the modifactions".

Rodeny soon realised that he now had a boat load of work heading his way.

"But I need to sort out all this stuff" he protest.

"Its not ours until we hold up our end of the bargin" John countered.

Carter cut in.

"What about the security risk?" she asked in concern "We are talking about handing over a ship that could be used against".

Shepard wasn't worried.

"If he was threat he wouldn't have given us so many weapons" John pointed out "You don't arm people you might have to fight".

That made sense.

"Okay we'll take the deal" decided Carter "Hopefully the IOA won't chew me out for this".

(Line Break)

 **Diagon Alley. The Wizarding World.**

The test fight for my new Puddle Jumper had gone well, and once I was ready I'd brought Daenerys to this world to see if she could use a wand, as it turned out she could (hers was ash and dragon heartstring) which surprised me as I hadn't thought she was a proper witch. Then again even for a Targaryen she'd always been special.

While in Westeros I'd read about the dragonlords, whom the Targaryen's were desended from. The dragonlords of old were suppose to have used binding spells and magical horns to control their dragons, and they used dragonflame to reshape stone. If true this hinted that the dragonlords had been a socity of powerful magic users.

From what I was able to tell that anicent power had resurfaced within Daenerys. Perhaps this was why she didn't seem as freaked out by the Wizarding World as I'd expected. She was after all the product of a magical race of humans, just as the people around us now were.

Or it could be that she rapidly adpating to her new lifestyle, after all she had gone through many changes in her life. She'd been a horse lord's wife, a conquerer, ruler of a city, then the queen of some of the seven kingdoms, before becoming a prisioner while losing her dragons, and finally a traveller of the multiverse. Honestly I should be more surprised that she hadn't gone totally bonkers.

"We should visit the book store, your Grace" I said to Daenerys as we walked down the alley "I can teach you a lot about wand magic, but I never got a proper education using them so books will help".

As I turned to face the Mother of Dragon she smiled at me.

"You might as well call me Dany" she offered "I'm not a queen anymore, and the Targaryens will die with me".

It took me a moment to understand what that meant. She'd been cursed in some way. She quickly told me of the events about **Mirri Maz Duur,** a Lhazareen godswife who had been enslaved by the _khalasar_ led by Drogo. She'd treated Kharl Drogo for a small wound he took during the sack of her village. He became gravely unwell and Duur convinced his wife Daenerys Targaryen to let her use blood magic, promising to save his life.

Duur left Drogo in a vegetative state and took the blood price of Daenerys' unborn child in vengeance for the attack on her people. She was later burned to death on Drogo's funeral pyre because it was ordered so by Daenerys.

Not how would have handled things, I'd just shot the bitch, but I didn't blame Dany as she had lost a husband and child. I'd lost two wives so I sort of understood her pain.

"Just a minor curse by a hedge witch" I said "Easily fixed".

It might take some effort by me, as blood magic was powerful stuff, but enough white mana focused on her womb should do the trick, and if it didn't well there were better healers than myself out there.

"So I might still have children?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"With you?" was her next question.

I avoided answering that.

"Oh look a bookstore" I said.

I headed in before any further discussion could be made on that subject.

The first thing I picked up were The _Standard Book of Spells_ a collection of _books_ written by Miranda Goshawk for a variety of subjects at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The series includes seven _books_ , apparently for each year at Hogwarts. These would make great teaching tools for Dany's magical education, and I was sure there were plenty of spells I could learn too.

Next I picked up Achievements in Charming, Quintessence: A Quest,  
Unfogging the Future, since Dany had prophetic dreams of sorts,  
Magical Drafts and Potions, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, a copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, as well as a few others.

This many books weighed a bit and they would be a bitch to carry, making me very grateful for the fact that I gotten Dany her own pouch of holding, and that I'd been able to free up space in pouch by selling some stuff and storing some other stuff inside the Men of Letters Bunker.

However despite that getting the books to counter was a bit of a chore, Dany was looking around and didn't come over to help me, also my view was partly blocked so it wasn't until I got the books to the counter that I saw who was standing behind it.

"Professor!" Hermonine Granger almost yelled.

I looked around for a moment.

"Oh you mean me" I then realised.

I'd forgotten that I used to teach her. I not been at Hogwarts for very long.

"Hello Miss Granger" I then said "You're working here?".

That seemed odd considering her school grades and how clever she was.

"Yes, sir" she replied "Its not much, but it pays the rent".

Well she liked books, but still she could do better than this.

"Let me guess you left school after being a prefect, head girl and getting record breaking test scores, only to find out that muggleborns can't get any decent jobs" I said.

She didn't reply, but I figured that since I'd ended Voldemort's second regin of terror before most people even knew he was back, that meant this version of Granger had never fought him, and as such never become famous, plus even though I'd indirectly slaughtered a whole group of Death Eaters, the pure blood bigotry would still be going strong here. Hence why the brightest witch of her age was doing a min wage job.

"Well that sucks" I went on to say "I'll take these books please".

She started to process my purchases, and then suddenly stopped.

"Hold on weren't you prision?" she asked "I heard that you were part of the big breakout".

Well that was partly true.

"The Death Eaters took me with them when they broke everyone else out" I told my former student "They wanted to recruit me, I used all the black mana my mox diamounds had gathered while I was locked up to unless a powerful dark creature, or at least the idea of one, and it killed them and Voldemort. Then I went back to travelling to different dimensions".

I saw no reason to lie to her about that.

"Oh" was all she had to say about that.

To be fair even as someone as smart as her was going to need time to process what I'd just spoke about. While she was thinking I paid for my books. I then had an idea.

"If you ever want a better job I could do with someone to tutor a friend of mine in your kind of magic" I offered "You'd get to see the multiverse and learn new magic. I have a whole bunker full of books and files that need to be read".

She didn't answer this either so I got moving.

"My ship is parked on the roof of an office building across the street from the Leaky Cauldron" I informed the young witch "I'll give you an hour to decide if you want to come with us or not. Don't worry about packing I can provide everything you need".

This would free me up from having to teach Dany myself, and give her another woman to talk to. Plus Granger would be tempted by the promise of knowledge she could acquire. Plus it worked for Doctor Who, if he could pick up random girls and take them on adventures then I could too.

(Line Break)

 **London. Muggle World.**

Hermoine Granger appeared on the roof of the office block less than five before the deadline, given that she'd changed her clothes and had packed a trunk my thinking was that she hadn't needed much time to think, and had in fact only taken this long to get here because she'd wanted to be organised. I'd also suspected that I a bunch of Aurors, dark wizard catchers, might appear suddenly, but that was why I kept the ship cloaked.

"Behind you" I said, while stepping out of the ship.

From her angle it must have looked as if I'd appeared from nowhere, but this wasn't so odd considering that we could both teleport.

With a click of my fingers, which was totally uneeded as the ship could easily be thought controlled by a strong enough mine, I made the Puddle Jumper uncloak.

"This is my space ship" I said to Miss Granger "With this and my magical powers I can go anywhere I want".

More or less. I did have limits.

"There's a whole multiverse out there" I was now saying "and if you'd like to see some of it all you have to do is follow me".

She didn't.

"No offense proffesor" she said "But I don't understand what you mean by multiverse".

I smiled.

"There are many different dimesions out there" I told her "And many different worlds, some are what might call science fiction, others are worlds full of magic. I'm inviting you to travel with me and see at least some of them. Or you can go back to a dead end job. The choice is yours. I'm leaving now, so make your mind up".

She followed me. I knew she would. If nothing she was curoius, and her school house wasn't for those of faint heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Planeswalker Gothic 3**

 **Part 5**

 **Wilderness. Merlin Verse.**

I was planning on taking Daenerys Targaryen and Hermoine Granger to a few places within the multiverse, such as Stormwind so that they could both pick up some cool spells that didn't require a wand to use, as well as some armour that didn't cover up as much as it should. But first I wanted to put both of their minds at ease about the choices they had made, at least as best I could.

To do that I was currently leading them to the crystal cave, which like the dark side cave on dagobah, only it was a source of good magic. The crystals within the cave could restore magic to someone who had lost it, and grant visions of the future. Like all visions they were somewhat lacking in context, and didn't seem to warn about personal danger ver well, but everyone I knew who'd I'd taken to this cave seemed to feel better about their lives afterwards.

I'd decided to come here mostly because Miss Granger had way to many questions, and she was too nervous, while I didn't blame her for worrying about having run off on a whim with someone she thought was a criminal, as someone was bound to have second thoughts about doing something like that, it had rapidly gotten annoying. I hoped that a vision of the future or that at least the pleasant vibes within the cave would calm her down. Also it was one of the wonders of the multiverse and as such it worth showing to people.

Plus this time I was planning to go into the cave. I wanted a little gudience in my own life, and there was always the chance that the cave would make me feel better about things. Not that I had much faith in prophecy and visions as I'd travelled with people who had them, and bad things had still befallen those people.

I'd landed the Puddle Jumper some distance from the cave as the any part of the area that was flat happened to be covered in trees. This didn't prevent people from nearing the cave on foot, but there was no where close by to park my space ship.

"You were a queen" I heard Hermonine Granger say to Daenerys Targaryen "Wow!".

I couldn't help smiling upon hearing that.

"Techinally I'm a prince" I informed the two young women "Not that I do anything about it".

It wasn't really optional since should I ever visit a certain realm once again I'd take the form of an alicorn. Not that I intended to go there, the last time I'd seen Twlight Sparkle she'd tried to drag me back to her world, but I had no intention of settling down anywhere.

Granger was understandably a little overwhemled by this news. Who could blame since she had until recently been a girl working in a book store.

"Now I feel out of place" she complained "More so than ever".

Well to be fair she was hanging around with two people who would in a matter of years become figures of myth and legend in Westeros. Many of the small folk might already think I was a myth, the wizard who'd helped Rob Stark become King in the North.

"These woods seem creepier than I remember" I said to the two young woman "Stick close to me".

Daenerys did just that, she got very close, so close that I got a moment to admire how good her clevage looked thanks to the top she wore. More modern clothing suited her.

Hermonine heard or saw something we didn't see, and moved on a head. She did this despite me having jus told her to stick close to me. Perhaps she needed a firmer hand, if only for her own safety.

"Wait, don't!" I called out.

It was too late, some fog appeared and for a few moments there was visibilty at all. Then as soon as it had appeared it was gone, and while this might seem good it wasn't because now there were about twenty Hermonine Grangers in front of me. To make matters even more interesting, they were looking at me for aid.

The fact that she was also wearing modern clothes, jeans that hugged her curves, and a top that showed that she had a bigger bra size than the actress who played her in the movies (even if in every other way they looked alike) was pretty distracting when there was a crowd of her to admire.

"At this point I'm sure I'm living out the sexual fanasty of many a teenage boy" I muttered to myself.

It was a testament to how strange my life was that this only registered as a three out of ten on my personal weridness scale.

"Would the real Miss Granger please put her hand up" I requested.

They all did as I wished.

"Of course it wouldn't be that simple" I moaned.

I had to do something to figure out which was the real witch. My Planeswalker senses weren't helping, I could only detect three souls in these woods, but Granger's felt like a reflection in a house of mirrors. It was offputting to say the least.

Thinking about it I realised that Hermoine would naturally obey an authority figure, I might not be her teacher anymore, but I had been, as such she would do anything I told her to do, within reason. Perhaps these illusions would take things further.

"Jump up in the air" I ordered.

They all did this to, and when they spoke they all did so at the same time, which was loud. I had make them do something the real witch wouldn't do.

"No talking" I commanded "Now will he real Hermonine strip down to her bra and knickers for me".

I took out my wand, intending to stun the one image of Miss Granger who didn't obey me, however they were all doing as they were told. Which meant either that none of them were real, or that Hermoine was so used to obeying teachers that she would simply do whatever I told her. Something to think on later.

"Screw this" I mutterd.

Then I stunned all of the Hermonies, the illusions shattered leaving only the real witch, who was now half undressed, and lying on the ground.

"Gothic why did you ask her to get undressed" Dany wondered.

I undid the stunner before answering, which caused Granger to slowly wake up.

"Oh well I figured that the real Hermonine would protest the idea of getting undressed in the middle of the woods, were as the illusion would just do as I told them too" I explained to Miss Stormborn "I didn't think the real Hermonie would obey me like that".

Perhaps I underesitmated just how much influence I had on the people around me. Normally I travelled alone, so I'd not given the subject much thought. Was I a good leader? Did people want to obey me? Questions for later.

"Funny thing is that I've been into these woods before, and nothing like that happened last time" I told the two young women as we got moving again "The woods are green mana, and the cave is a source of white mana, but illusions like that are blue".

I saw Hermonine and Dany exchange funny looks with each other.

"That's something I can explain later" I assured them "For now I want to find out who's behind this fog".

It wasn't naturally weather, and it was clouding my magical senses. Only a powerful wizard or witch could do something like that, and while it might be a defence, I couldn't rule out that something sinister was going on.

Thankfully for us all while I was no master of the weather I'd learned enough over the years to easily clear up some magic fog.

"Can I get dressed now" Hermonine enquired as the wind picked up.

I was tempted to say no.

(Line Break)

 **Wilderness. Merlin Verse**

Morgana Pendragon, scorcress and planeswalker, smiled to herself as she sensed a familar presence. She wasn't suprised that she was having this feeling, as she'd been expecting a vistior. She'd even gone to the effort to clean up her home.

The Planeswalker had been within this world for some time now, and while her she'd gathered what scraps of magical lore she could from here, and some other places.

This had involved a lot of travelling, across this land and even to far distant nations, some of which weren't even in this plane. Yet no matter how far she went Morgana always returned to this part of one world.

She was never sure as to why. Sure it was close to Camelot, which had been her home for many years, but she'd little in the way of desire to visit that place. Mostly because being a user of magic made it a death sentence to go there.

Also there was the issue of her happening to be the daughter of Uther Pendragon, which meant she had a claim to the throne, and while getting to be queen of a kingdom sounded like fun, her husband had always advisied against becoming royality.

So for a while now she'd been wondering what to do with herself, until one day she'd dreamed of her husband, who she'd thought was dead, entering the woods she called home. Morgana had decided to wait, and right now it looked like her waiting was about to pay off.

(Line Break)

 **Wilderness. Merlin Verse**

"She's my wife" I informed Daenerys Targaryen and Hermoine Granger "The Lady Morgana Pendragon".

Who until now I'd thought was dead, yet her she was living in a hut in the middle of nowhere, back in her home plane. The hut was much larger and better looking on the inside than on the out. Either a result of space expanding charms worked on the inside, or possibly the outside was an illusion.

"I thought you were dead" I said to Morgana, who was dressed as a simple peasant woman for some reason "There was an explosion, and you were just gone".

The memory was a vivid one. We'd been fighting that evil Planeswalker's army of darkness, trying to keep a town safe, while the rest of the Gatewatch, the full time members, went and shut down the planar gate that bloody dark lord had been using to move his armies to different worlds.

Then someone or something, possibly Morgana herself, had levelled the entire town, taking countless zombies, vampires and other dead things. I'd only survived because I'd been able to protect myself with a white mana shield.

"I entered the Blind Eternies as the town exploded" Morgana explained "I was thrown very far away, it took me a long time to find my way home, and when I did I decided to stay here. I used what magic I've been able to learn to hide my home and myself".

Well that explained why I'd not been able to sense that there was another Planeswalker around even when I was less than a mile away from this house, she was able to hide from even me, and it also explained the spooky fog, she must have picked up the trick from somewhere.

"There was no where else for me to go" Morgana went on to say "and once I was strong enough to travel again I made a few trips to other worlds so I could keep on learning about magic, but I had no real desire to explore. I thought you were dead".

To my shame I'd never thought to go looking for Morgana. I'd just assumed that the explosion had totally destroyed her. Not that I'd been thinking straight at the time, and I'd vented my rage upon the enemy. Also her dying had taken some of the shine out being able to explore the multi-verse so I understood why she'd been hanging out around here.

"So who are these new compainions of yours?" Morgana asked.

Part of me wanted to leap over the table we were sitting at, so I simply hold her in my arms, and then maybe do other things to her, but clearly this wasn't the time or the place.

"This is Daenerys Targaryen and Hermoine Granger" I told the wife while pointing at the two young women "They both have long and complex life stories that they can tell you all about later".

Morgana looked them both up and done.

"So you've gone back to travelling with admirers" she commented "Has he done the apple tree trick yet?. People sometimes start worshipping him because of it".

Even Glory, who'd been a hell-goddess, albiet a depowered one, had been impressed by that little bit of magic. And granted there had been a group of people just before the war who had started thinking I was a deity. The evil planeswalker had killed them all, despite them thinking I looked after them, so clearly I was a crappy person to pray to.

"No one worships me" I insisted "I'm not a god".

Morgana tossed an apple at me.

"For old times sake" she said.

You'd think that after being reunited with her husband after what could have been years, time was hard to keep track of when you travel the multiverse, that she'd want to go to bed with me, or at the very least get a hug, but no she desired that I show off.

That was when I registered that she wasn't surprised to see me, she must have known I was coming. She had prophectic visions, and there was a cave nearby that granted peaks into the future. Not that her Seer abilites were of much use in the past, but perhaps she'd gotten better at seeing the future.

I was also wondering if I'd ever been totally certain she was dead, but I should be a mess right now, had on some level always known that she was still out there somewhere? Was that why I'd never moved on? Why I'd never really greived?.

"Listen I'm taking these two to the cave" I told the wife "Then I'm going home, but not directly. You're welcome to join us".

Morgana actually seemed surprised. I found that satisfying to see.

"You have a home" she said "This I have to see. Now do the trick with the apple seed".

Guess she must have missed seeing me show off.

(Line Break)

 **Men of Letters Bunker. Supernatural Verse.**

I laid the Colt on the table and sighed. I'd found nothing on the building of the weapon and I was pretty sure I'd checked every index, which meant if here was a file on the Colt it hadn't been indexed correctly, and as such could be anywhere. Plus some members of the Men of Letters had their own reserch projects, which also weren't filed away correctly.

"Well this is a waste of time" I said with a slight sigh.

Overall I was in a good mood, after all Morgana was back in my life, and she didn't seem to mind me having other women following me around. It wasn't as if I'd been sleeping with Dany anyway, and Hermonine hadn't been with me that long. Still at some point I'd end up in bed with one of them.

I'd even considered setting up my own harem, but I wasn't sure if any of them would be up for that, and Morgana might kick my ass just for suggesting the idea. On the other hand all the women in my life seemed happy to follow my commands. I'd have to decide on the matter soon.

Perhaps it was time to consider making myself happy. I'd been moving about for so long that I had trouble remembering what a normal romance was like, despite having gotten married twice.

I was very powerful, maybe I should do things for myself, and stop worrying so much about the rest of existence. I still did not desire to be worshipped as a god, but why not at least let myself be admired?

"We saw every wizard, blacksmith and enchanter in Stormwind, and none of them understand how this gun works" I complained.

On the plus side the colt had been copied physically so the Alliance was going to get a serouis upgrade in firepower since they wouldn't be using pistols that had to reload after single shot. Still having a few hundred versions of the Colt in the hands of the Alliance would have totally buggered up the Burning Legion.

"The Latin inscription reads: 'I will fear no evil'" Hermoine Granger supplied "And the pentagram on the handle is just carved in, anyone should be able to replicate that. It must have something to do with the comet".

This could be the case.

"Back in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead" I said "Samuel Colt made this gun. Maybe its astromany, the stars are suppose to have an effect on Earthly matters. Comets could too".

At least we knew how to make more bullets. A tincture made up of holy oil, sage and myrrh had to be coated over a silver bullet. The caster then recites the following incantation which mimics the etchings on the original bullets: "Signum est imitandum. Signum est imitandum." Once the spell is performed, the bullets are immediately ready. So we had plenty of ammo.

"Well if the gun was made in a way that requires the comet then we're out of luck" Miss Granger said as she skimmed the Men of Letters file on the Colt "The comet was last seen in 1986 and will next appear in mid-2061".

Thankfully I didn't have to wait.

"Not an issue" I told the former Hogwarts student "There's a spell for time travel, so we can go back and ask Samuel Colt how he did it. Come back to now, and then go back to 1986 to make a replica of the Colt. And to 1910 as well".

No one person could empower so much time travel since the spell took energy from the soul. Plus I was sure that there was a limit to how far back a person could go, but with careful planning it should be possible to make a few copies of the Colt.

"Time travel spell?" Hermonine asked "Wouldn't that be dangerous, and I'm pretty sure that no magic can take us back that far".

Oh she had so much to learn.

"I'll show you the spell later" I promised the witch "Right now I'm more concerned about Morgana. Why don't you do some reserch here while I nip out and talk to an old friend".

My intention was to go speak with Jace Beleren, he was an expert mind reader, hopefully he'd be able to tell me if Morgana was herself or not.

(Line Break)

 **Kansas. Supernatural Verse.**

It had taken two tense days of driving, for Sam Winchester to reach his destination. Which was the store owned by the wizard known as Gothic. It had been closed for some time, but now it was open again, with improved stock in the rumours going around the hunter grape vine were anything to go by.

Sam stared at it for a moment unsure how to proceed. He then bit down his nervousness and stepped into the building heading to the front desk.

A petite woman in causal clothing spoke to him with a British accent from behind the stores counter.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"Er, well…" Sam started hesitantly.

Then he remembered what he had told him in the past. Show a determined front and act like you're supposed to be there and things usually fell into place.

With that in mind he cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders.

"I'm looking for Gothic" the hunter said "Is he here?".

The pretty young women looked Sam in the eyes.

"Wow you're tall" she commented, before getting down to business "and yes he is here. Well some of the time".

Sam took in a deep breath in order to remain calm.

"Is he in?" the younger Winchester questions "I need to talk to him, its important".

The girl took a more professional tone.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked "Or are you here to buy something special?".

Sam hesitated.

"Er, well…" he started to say.

That was as far as he got.

"Hermonine" a familar male voice called out "Is everything okay?".

The woman who'd been talking to Sam turned to face the wizard known as Gothic.

"This gentlemen wants to see you" she reported.

Gothic looked the hunter up and down.

"So Sam Winchester" he then said "I had a feeling I'd be seeing you soon"

Sam sent him a suspicious glare.

"What do you mean?" he demanded to know.

Gothic shrugged before leading the Winchester into a back room, which had been converted into an office. Once side the spell caster poured some coffee.

"I told you your brother wouldn't escape from his deal. I assume you're here about his soul. You don't seem like the weak willed sort who'd just give up on getting his brother back" the Wizard said.

"Why didn't you help before?" Sam asked, igoring the offered cup of coffee.

The wizard shrugged again.

"I told you then and I'll remind you now. Demon deals are not so easily broken. I could have gotten Dean off, but there would have been consequences" Gothic told Sam "But Dean going to hell was a necessary trigger for some important event. It was something that two very powerful forces wanted and honestly I don't feel like being smited for having stopped it"

Sam tried to work out what it was the magic user had had said but soon gave up, but not before storing the information in his head for later examination.

"Can you get him out?" the Hunter asked sounding a tinge desperate.

Gothic considered the matter.

"Well its possible" the wizard finally said "But I'd have to go down into hell, and then convince Dean, who isn't the most trusting of types to cooperate with me, and then bring his soul back to Earth. Getting him a working meatsuit would be the easy part. Oh and my services don't come for free Sam".

The younger of the two Winchester brothers didn't like hearing that.

"What do you want? My soul?" Sam demanded to know.

The wizard looked offended.

"Do I look like a bloody demon to you?" he asked, sounding mad "No I don't want your soul. I don't make deals for souls either, how would that even work. Its not like I have my own hell to stick them in".

Gothic calmed down a little.

"I trade in magical artefacts, information, spells, and such" Gothic was now saying "Got anything like that?".

Sam took out the demon-killing knife.

"What about this?" he asked.

Yeah that would do it.

(Line Break)

 **Kansas. Supernatural Verse.**

"You know I left home because I wanted a life that involved more than working in a shop" Hermonine commented as Sam Winchester left my store "Yet here I am behind another counter".

I was amused by that.

"The store is just cover for the real business" I explained to the young witch "Our actual purpose here is to gather information, and any cool bits of magic these hunters manage to get their hands on. I only open the store when it seems worth while. For example I knew Sam Winchester was on the way here because another man called Boddy Singer called and asked me not to let Sam do anything stupid. Besides I will be taking you to more worlds".

I then showed her the demon-killing knife

"And it was so worth this meeting" I was now saying "This knife is one of a kind, it can kill demons, and I'm willing to bet some other things too".

 **The Demon-Killing Knife** , was an ancient knife that was created by the Kurds which possesses the power to permanently kill most demons, hellhounds, and perhaps even other demonic entities. Though it somehow came into the possession of Ruby, it eventually passed onto Sam and Dean Winchester, and now it was mine.

At first glance, the knife appeared to be rather ordinary, it was just a curved, serrated-edged blade with a handle. However, upon closer inspection, symbols could be seen engraved along the blade. I had no idea what the symbols meant, however since the rest of the knife seemed so normal they had to be were the magic came from.

If it was just a matter of enchanting a blade then I should be able to make some copies, and if I could I'd be a very happy Planeswalker because I'd been looking for a way to stick it to the Burning Legion for a while now. If I could make demon-killing swords as well as knives the next time the legion invaded Azeroth then they'd be getting a big surprise.

Plus while I could go back in time and question Samul Colt on the matter of the gun he made, the time travel spell placed a strain on a person's soul, so it was best not to do it unless I really had to.

"Let's head back to the Bunker and see what we can find out about this knife" I said to Hermoine.

She didn't follow me.

"Can I ask what all this about?" she request "I overheard you and that Sam guy talking. So please tell me you're not going to hell".

Well I might be. Now that I had the knife and the Colt I could raid hell for a soul. It was risky, but possible.

"Its a long story" I told the young witch "How about I tell you about it over dinner".

To my disapointment she didn't jump at the chance to go out with me.

"You are married" she pointed out "You shouldn't be inviting me on a date while married".

Well she had a point.

"Okay I'll take everyone out for dinner and explain things" I decided.

This was a good idea because I was worried about how well Morgana was already getting along with Dany, which made sense as they had a lot in common, they were both the daughters of an asshole king, both were magic users, and they both had the odd prophetic dream too.

However it was still worrying because Morgana was my wife, and Dany was my ex-girlfriend for lack of a better term. I really feared what they might be discussing right now.

(Line Break)

 **Men of Letters Bunker. Supernatural Verse.**

I looked at the boards, and not for the first time I was tempted to seek out Chuck AKA God so he could help me with the magic/maths required to make a plane of existence. It wasn't actually maths, or at least not totally, it was more of a formula or a code, the buildings blocks of a reality.

The Skasis Paradigm (also known as the _God_ Maker or the Universal Theory) was the mathematical equation behind the way the universe worked. Anyone who cracked the paradigm would be able to control the very building blocks of a universe. However the code was different in every universe, since no two realities were totally alike. And some planes worked more on magic than science.

I had part of the code, the program, whatever you want to call it, enough to make a solar system at least, I'd gotten it from Lord Ao, the creator of the Forgotten Realms. But the problem was that back when Lord Ao had made the realms he'd been an Oldwalker.

Modern Planeswalkers just didn't have the raw power and skill to make use of the Skasis Paradigm, and I had no desire to abuse a school full of children, because doing so would use up their souls, and might not even work any since the Paradigm might only allow to rewrite an existing reality rather than forge a new one.

I had considered travelling back in time to before the Mending, and making my own reality then, but I didn't know if my spark would change or not. Plus even if it did when the Mending happened again I'd lack the power to support my realm just like other Planeswalkers did.

The angelic Planeswalker U'rel, not to be confused with the douchebag angel Uriel, got around the power problem by having the foresight to create a very small realm that only supported a few thosuand people rather than make a world that could support millions or even billions of people.

Which suggested to me that I should create a realm as simple as possible. One world, with a basic biosphere, no stars, one moon, one sun, simple. Yet even that was beyond me due to a lack of proper understanding and power.

"My love" said a voice "What are you working on".

I turned to see Morgana, who was studying a different white board that I'd put up in the library.

"Oh that's a different bit of magic/maths formula thing" I told her "Nothing important, it just proves that Rainbow Dash is twenty percent cooler".

No prises for guessing who taught to me mix science and the mystical like this.

"The rest is the forumla required to make a plane of existence" I was now telling Morgana "I'm hoping to create a world we can be safe on".

Her ladyship moved towards me, and I noticed that how up close her nighgown was somewhat transparent.

"I had visions of such a place" she informed me "We'll live in a strange looking castle, a fortress you could call it, in a world you made, and other versions of yourself will come to visit, some will even stay so they can be safe. They will bring familes, and harems, and you'll give them all a place to live away from dangers. You'll be a great lord, and many will seek a place on your counicl".

That seemed a little silly.

"What like a Citadel of Ricks only for Gothics?" I asked of no one.

Well I'd met a few versions of myself during my travels, and no doubt I'd run into more. Perhaps if we pooled our resources we could make a haven for ourselves. But I would still need the right knowledge and more power.

"I'd still need to find Chuck" I said to myself "But he's protected by an archange. So maybe if I write to him".

Morgana distracted me from my thoughts.

"You did hear me mention the harems, right?" she asked.

I had, my mind had just gone down a different track.

"Daenerys and I want a safe place to raise children" Morgana told me "I don't know how that shop girl feels about you, but she tell me that she had a crush on you when you were her teacher".

Given that her first crush had been Lockhart I wasn't thrilled about hearing that.

"I don't want children" I said to Morgana "The life I led isn't suitable for them".

This didn't upset her.

"Not now perhaps" she said "But I think we'll find a way to tempt you, and you'll provide us with a home suitable for noble ladies carrying your children. You can arrange for servents to aid us, and you'll be able to visit other worlds from the one you make. You'll just always have a place to come back to, like this bunker".

As she let her nightgown drop to the floor I realised that Morgana had turned out evil after all, and her naughty scheme was only now coming into effect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Planeswalker Gothic 3**

 **Part 6**

 **Burial Site. Supernatural Verse.**

I frowned as I stared at what looked like a bomb site, which until recently had been a small grave in somewhere in Illinois. Sam Winchester had told me where to find it, and I'd come here with the intention of gathering some of Dean Winchesters's DNA.

Which was as yucky as it sounded given that Dean had been dead for months now, but the only way I knew to track a person across planes of existence involved DNA, normally just a few hairs.

It might have worked since even after death there is a connection between the body and soul, that was what allowed ghosts to linger, and why burning a demon's mortal remains also destroyed the demon. I'd been hoping to use that link to find Hell and Dean Winchester.

By the looks of things there was no need, someone had crawled out of their grave here, and not that long ago. I even knew what direction the Winchester had gone off to afterwards as my wand spell old em that.

There was no need to go after him, he'd make his way to Bobby Singer's place soon enough, and then he'd track down Sam. Who for a while should belivie that I'd brought his brother back to life, which would give me enough time to copy the demon-killing knife.

Which unlike coping the Colt was actually going well. I'd been correct it was the runes on the blade that really mattered, as well as the power of the person doing the enchanting work. Although the craftsmenship did also matter as the blade had to be sturdy.

"There is no need for you to be here" said a voice.

Quickly I turned to the speaker with a mix of curiosity and irritation, right up until I realised who it was who had just spoke to me. It was Castiel.

"I have just raised Dean Winchester's soul from perdition. Your interference is unneeded" the angel stated.

The angel stared at me for several minutes, which made me feel not unlike a bug underneath a maginfying glass

"You are different from how my brothers described you" the angel went on to say.

Angels talked about little old me?

"And how to do they describe me" I asked with interest.

He didn't speak, but I did notice that he expression on the vessel's face was a little odd.

"Why do you have a constipated look on your face?" I asked.

The angel's expression did not change at all.

"I am not consptipeated" he stated.

Well he looked it.

"Why are you here?" Casitel enquired.

There was no reason to lie to him.

"I've made a deal with Sam Wincheste" I said nonchalantly "He wanted his brother back, and I decided that it was worth the risk to venture into hell to recover his soul".

Bringing Dean back to life would have been the easy part. Since he'd have had a physical existence in hell in order to be tortured all I would have to do was to get him to take one of my blank cards, then I would have left hell, and regenerated Dean here on Earth. I'd done something similar for Ageon the Conquerer back in Westeros. The hard part would have been recovering Dean, since he might be guarded by demons, still with both the knife and the Colt I could have done it.

"You will not interfere in my work with Dean Winchester" the angel stated.

This amused me.

"Oh Castiel. The angel of Thursday" I said "You really have no idea do you. There will come a time when you'll beg for my help".

Assuming I stuck around long enough to give it.

"What do you..." the angel began o say.

I then apperated away before Castiel could say or do anything else. Which is what he often did to other people so I didn't feel bad about.

(Line Break)

 **Singer Residence. Supernatural Verse.**

Bobby shot another look at Dean, who was sitting at his kitchen table. It was still too surreal seeing him there. He'd been dead, Bobby had helped bury the body, yet here he was. Kinda freaky.

"So you're saying you just woke up in a..."

The younger of the two men didn't let the elder finish speaking.

"In a pine box six feet under" Dean said with a while sigh rubbing his hands through his hair. "I don't get it either".

This was not all that was upsetting the newly returned to life man

"Sam's number's not working, he's not dead is he?" Dean wished to know.

Bobby shook his head.

"He's alive. As far as I know" he answered.

Dean wasn't happy to hear this.

"Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?" he demanded to know.

Bobby frowned.

"I haven't talked to him for months" the older man confessed "I call him everyday, but he doesn't want to talk to me".

The older of the two Winchester brothers was not well pleased.

"You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?" Dean said incredulously.

"He was dead set on it" Mr Singer replied "And these last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For him, or me. We had to bury you"

Dean had the sense to look abashed.

"Why did you bury me, anyway?" he asked desperate for the change of topic.

That wasn't what should have happened.

"I wanted you salted and burned" Bobby told Dean "Usual drill. But... Sam wouldn't have it".

Which as it turned out was a good thing.

"Well, I'm glad he won that one" Dean commented.

Bobby had more to say.

"He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

The older Winchester was starting to become concerned, well more concered that is.

"He was quiet. Real quiet" Bobby informed the other man "And then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found".

"Oh, damn it Sam!" Dean said, while resisting the urge to punch something.

Sam may not want to be found, but he was going to be. Whatever he'd done to bring Dean back needed to be dealt with.

(Line Break)

 **Men of Letters Bunker. Supernatural.**

Creating a new Book of Shadows was no easy task, some such grimores are the work of whole families, with each generation of witches adding to the gathered lore.

My orginal grimore, which I was still using until the Book of Gothic 2.0 was finished, contained lore from across the multiverse, which I had gathered together over time in no real order. I'd simple recordered spells and information that I thought would come in handy.

The Book of Gothic 2.0, which needed a better name, was going to be a very different grimore, much more organised. So far it was empty, and that was because every page would be in the book would be copied from the notes currently scattered before me.

One of the spells I certainly be adding was called Impetus Bestiarum (attacks of beasts), or as the witch Rowena referred to it, "attack dog spell", it was a spell wherein the witch places a specially prepared hex bag in the hands of someone and recites _"impetus bestiarum"_ turning the target of the spell into an animalistic killer who can be directed to kill a particular individual.

The spell will eventually kill the person it is cast on, so I would never use it on a human, but there were plenty of nasty things out there that needed a good killing, and with this spell should I desire I could use them as a weapon.

Still I was far more likely to just shoot the bad people, with my trusty pulse pistol, rather than cast a spell on them, but it was a cool bit of magic and worth having recorded.

Spells were only part of what was recorded in a proper book of shadows like mine, any wizard or warlock worthy of the title would keep info on potenial and actual threats within the book, and any other knowledge that could come in handy some where down the road.

At the moment I was taking the time to translate Enochian words into their English counter parts so that it would be possible for me to do stuff like summon Castiel, and with knowledge of the right symbols, it should be possible to create warding magic to keep out pretty much anything.

This work was going to take a long time, but I could do it. Assuming of course there weren't any distractions.

(Line Break)

 **Pontiac. Illinois.**

Dean glanced at the room number one more time before pounding on the door. The click of the lock rang through the hall and the door swung inward. A young woman stood there wearing nothing but a tank top and underwear. Which was not something either of the two men had been expecting to see.

"So where is it?" the woman asked.

"Where's what?" Dean asked back.

He looked at Bobby to see if he knew what the woman meant. Which of course he didn't, he was just as clueless as to what was going on around here.

"The pizza" the partly undressed woman said, sounding annoyed "One that apparently takes two guys to deliver".

"I think we've got the wrong room" Dean said.

He was just about to go back to the lobby to make sure he had the right number when the door moved open further to show another figure.

Sam froze as he caught sight of Dean standing there in the doorway.

"Heya Sammy." Dean said with a tinge of trepidation,

Sam lunged forward and Dean tensed, ready for a fight. Instead he found himself enveloped in a tight hug. Which wouldn't have been surprising to Dean had he known that Sam was expecting him to return from the dead.

"So are you two, you know together?" the woman by the door said while giving them all an odd look.

"Huh? Oh, no." Sam said with a small laugh. "He's my brother".

"I, uh. I think I should leave" the woman said.

Which would be for the best because if she hung around too long there was a chance Dean would realised that she was in fact the demon known as Ruby.

"Yeah. That's probably for the best." Sam agreed almost too quickly.

When she was gone the three left in the room sat about. Bobby and Dean eyed Sam suspiciously.

"So what'd it cost you?" Dean asked

He was eying Sam as if something about him might have altered physically.

"Dean I don't pay." Sam said with a small laugh.

The older brother was not amused.

"No Sam!" Dean said vehemently. "To bring me back! What'd it cost you? Your soul? What I'm off the hook and you're on?".

Sam scowled.

"No Dean. I didn't sell my soul, and trust me. I tried. No demon out there was willing to make a deal!" he yelled.

Things didn't calm down.

"Then what Sam?" the older brother wished to know.

Dean had noticed that Sam hadn't straight up denied being involved. He'd simply said he hadn't sold his soul. It was a detail Dean hadn't overlooked.

"Is it something worse? WHAT'D YOU DO?" he demanded to know.

Sam reached into his pocket and held out a small coin before saying a name three times.

(Line Break)

 **Pontiac. Illinois.**

It had worked, the coin I'd given Sam Winchester months ago, it was a clever little bit of magic, a tracking charm was on the coin, and that combined with a few other little spells allowed me to teleport to whom ever had the coin. They had to be holding the coin, and say my name three times, because magic liked certain numbers, but it worked over vast distances.

"Dean Winchester, it's nice to see you up and walking about. How was hell?" I asked "Bad I imagine",

Sam looked mostly at ease at my presenece, but Dean was less happy to see me, were as Bobby just looked slightly confused.

"You the one who Sam sold his soul to?" the older brother demanded to know.

By the looks of things were in some crappy motel room, which meant we were in public so I shouldn't show off my powers. I just have to be satisied with getting to yell at Dean Winchester.

"No. Sam did not sell his soul to me!" I shouted "I'm not some petty crossroads demon. I have no interest in human souls".

Even if I had a use for the things I wouldn't deal in them. Souls were outside my area of expertise.

"Besides you being here" I said as I gestured to Dean. "Isn't my doing. So you can have your knife back".

Everyone tensed as took out the demon-killing knife and passed it to the younger Winchester. I didn't need it any longer as unlike the Colt, that knife was actually pretty easy to copy. As I'd suspected the knife itself wasn't anything special it was symbols, those in the right order were an enchantment.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, sounding confused.

I sighed. These two really did need everything spelled out for them.

"Sam traded that knife for your soul out of hell" I said to Dean "However someone broke you out of hell before I could get to you, as such I returned the knife. Is that simple enough for you to understand?".

I was just about to leave, when someone else spoke.

"Who did it?" Dean demanded to know "If you didn't pull me back then who did?".

They'd met soon enough so I figured I might as well tell him.

"You're looking for an angel called Castiel" I said just before teleporting away.

(Line Break)

 **Singer Residence. Supernatural Verse.**

"Gothic?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned his eyes in the direction of the speaker and saw an antsy Sam Winchester who was holding a shotgun. This was not a good thing as while I had kintic barriers it was never pleasant to have a gun pointed at you.

"Fuck" I muttered.

No one had summoned me, I'd been leaving my shop and then suddenly I'd been here. I had a feeling that the angels were behind this. Stupid feathery gits.

"Bobby?!" Sam yelled.

I winced at the sound since I had a headache, and then I decided to leave. I tried to apparate, however nothing happened I was stuck firmly in the salvage yard. If the angels were behind this then they had powers more subtle and complex than I'd realised.

"Bobby!" Sam yelled again "Where are you!?".

I was wincing at the sound, and while it was tempting to silence the Winchester using magic I figured it would be better to help Sam find his sort of uncle.

With this in mind I reached out and got a sense for the spirtual energy in the area. I sensed three human souls, and what felt like many ghosts, but there was something wrong with them.

"He's in that car" I told the younger Winchester.

As I watched Sam attacked the trunk the transport with his sawn-off shogun and pop it open. Only to get flung back and hit another car's windshield quite heavily. I also saw two ghosts, the spirits of children. They felt very wrong, like black mana creatures so I blasted them with white mana, enough to drive them away. Then I used green mana to heal the damage done to the two hunters. Which was minor.

"So what the heck is going around here?" I asked "And should I be bringing in the Ghostbusters? Because I can actually do that".

I had visited that realm.

"Let's get inside" Bobby said "See if we can figure this out".

Dean was waiting for us within the study.

"Anyone want to tell me why an Englishmen in New York is here?" the older Winchester demanded.

Well I was Welsh not English, but this was hardly the time to correct Dean's misunderstandings. That might take until the heat death of this universe

"I think I took a wrong turn at Albuquerque" I said sarcasticly.

Dean frowned and opened his mouth to argue but Sam cut him off.

"It doesn't matter" stated the younger brother "What matters is: Why are people we know are dead popping up and trying to off us?".

Well if this was season 4, then it could one of the seals.

"Not just people we know" Dean corrected "People we couldn't save.

Yeah this had to be the Rising of the Witness, or was is Raising?

"I saw something on Meg" Dean was now saying "Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?".

"I don't think so" Sam offered.

He sounded unsure.

"It was a mark on her hand. Almost a brand" explained Dean

"I saw a mark on Henriksen too" Sam said, while thinking back.

"What did it look like?" Bobby asked stepping forward.

I waited until the symbol was drawn before filling in the blanks.

"The mark of the witnesses" I told the hunters.

The Rising of the Witnesses was one of the 66 Seals that was broken by Lilith. She forced the ghosts of people who witnessed the supernatural to rise. She specifically used ghosts of people that hunters could not save, causing them to go after the hunters and kill them. I explained this as best I could without giving too much away about how much I knew.

After that Mr Singer directed us down towards his basment.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked with confusion.

"Some place safe" Bobby answered.

We made our way down some stairs and Boddy turned leading us through a basement and down a hallway that led to a large metal door.

"Bobby, is this...?" Sam struggled to ask.

He couldn't find the words to describe what this place was. I'd gave gone with: supernatural panic room.

"Solid iron. Completely coated in salt" Mr Singer told us "One hundred percent ghost proof".

I nodded in approval.

"Demon proof too" I added.

Which made sense as the demons in this universe were just souls who'd been transformed in hell via decades or centuries of torture. Take the hell away and they were just angry spirits.

"You built a panic room?" Dean asked.

"I had a weekend off" Bobby said with a shrug.

This room was super clever but Singer acted as if was nothing.

"Bobby. You're awesome." Dean said with a smile.

While I was a supernatural creature in a sense I was not stopped by iron or salt.

"Well I guess he was telling the truth about not being a demon" Dean said once I was inside "I owe you an aplogy".

I sighed when I realised that he wasn't actually going to say sorry. These hunters needed to understand that just because someone had powers that didn't make them evil.

"Just remeber that next time your soul needs dragging out from the pit" I said to the older Winchester.

Dean's rebuke was cut off by Sam.

"What did you mean by the mark of the witnesses?" Sam asked me

I didn't answer until Bobby secured the door.

"Someone's dragging up the souls and they aren't happy about it, but the mark is a controlling device of sorts" I said.

I had explained this already, but they didn't seem to be getting i.

"They're being forced to attack. They're like rabid dogs." Bobby continued. "The mark of the witness occurs during the rising of the witnesses".

Again I'd already explain that, just in fancier words. The brothers really weren't that bright.

"The rising of the witnesses?" Dean asked.

He was now loading rock salt into a shotgun shell.

"Whoever did this had big plans. It figures into an ancient prophecy" Bobby went on to say "This is a sign

"A sign? Of what?" Sam asked confused.

"The apocalypse" Mr Singer told them.

No one spoke for a while. And who could blame them? The End of Days was big news.

"Wait. Apocalypse? The apocalypse, apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, five-dollar-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?" Dean asked.

I wasn't concerned, and people picked up on that".

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?" Dean asked suspiciously.

I did not.

"This isn't exactly a first for me" I told the hunters "A while back I had to stop these guys called White Walkers from creating their own ice age. They had an army of the dead, it was a thing. This is just a load of demons and angels battling it out, they're doing that in loads of planes of existence, this is nothing new".

There was more silence for a while.

"Okay so what do we do?" Sam said turning to Bobby.

"There's a spell." Bobby said while flipping through the book he was referrencing "It'll put the souls back to rest. If I translated right we've got everything we need in the house".

Pretty much as I remembered this epsoide.

"I don't suppose we can do the spell here?" Dean butted in.

"What? You thought our luck was gonna start now?" Bobby said "The spell has to be done over an open flame".

I could provide fire, but since what was needed for the spell would no doubt be scattered around the house we might as well do it Mr Singer's way.

"Doesn't have as much appeal as a ghost proof panic room." Dean said with a frown.

Bobby took no time to let any comment on that.

Sam upstairs linen cabinet. There's a red box. Get it" Mr Singer ordered "Dean kitchen, silverware drawer. There's a false bottom".

He then turned to me.

"You watch my back while I do the spell" he ordered.

For once I was fine taking orders.

(Line Break)

 **Singer Residence. Supernatural Verse.**

"Hemlock. Opium. Wormwood" I read out "Really opuim".

Wouldn't burning opium get us all high?

"Got it all" Dean said as place things on the desk.

I watched Bobby laid salt lines. Only he didn't do them fast enough. Those child spirit had reappered.

"You could have sa..."

A blast of white mana caused them to fade away, but I knew it wouldn't last.

"Is there a particular way the fire has to be lit?" I asked.

Bobby glanced over his shoulder at me.

"No" he answered.

He'd barely gotten the word out before flames filled the fireplace. All i had taken was a wave of my wand.

The door to the kitchen slammed shut, as more ghosts appeared. I gathered more white mana and blasted them all.

"Dean!" Bobby called.

"I'm fine Bobby!" came Dean's reply. "Keep going!"'

Every time a ghost even started to manifest I would just blast it, and was so glad that I'd claimed so many rich sources of white mana during my travels. Since I was in no way a necromancer I could not control these ghosts, all I could do was banish them, and because of Lilith's spell they kept coming back. Right up until Bobby's spell took effect and ended the wholet thing.

"Well, that was mildly entertaining" I commented.

Three sets of eyes turned on me with incredulous looks. I just turned on the spot and was happy to discover that I could teleport once again.

(Line Break)

 **Singer Residence. Supernatural Verse.**

Hours later as Sam and Bobby were sleeping a conversation was taking place.

"So you knew about all of this?" Dean asked

Castiel's face remained completely blank.

"I was made aware of it, yes" the angel answered.

Dean was not happy to hear that.

"Well gee. Thanks for the heavenly assistance" he said. "I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wing, halos".

There was the slightest flicker of annoyance in Castiel's eyes

"Read the bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier"

Dean wasn't sure about that.

"Yeah? Then why didn't you fight?" he asked.

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had bigger concerns." Castiel said while moving a bit too close to Dean for comfort "Besides we sent Gothic here to aid you, as a sort of test".

"A test?" Dean said, almost laughing. "Well did we pass your heavenly test?".

"I was not a test for you" Castiel said with a slight frown. "A test for him. We had to make sure he would aid you if push came to shove. We needed to know where his intentions lie".

Dean saw a chance to gain some information.

"Seriously what is he anyway?" the Winchester asked "He's not a demon, but I don't buy the whole wizard thing. I mean he's not like Merlin or something. Is he?".

Dean had seen many strange things in his, so he wasn't totally willing to rule out the idea that Gothic was in fact Merlin.

"He is a Planeswalker" Castiel told Dean "But I am ensure of what that means, but I do know that is more than a mere wizard, and that is not on the side of hell. Of course that doesn't mean he's on the side of heaven".

Once the angel had vanished, and Dean had a moment to think he realised that at least now he had something to research: Planeswalker.

(Line Break)

 **Chuck's House. Supernatural Verse.**

I'd done some very odd things during my life as a traveller of the multiverse, but this had to get into my top ten, maybe even my top five. I was sitting with God having a cup of coffee. Yeah this was odd.

Our meeting had also been strange I hadn't known what do to upon seeing him. He didn't register as anything special to my senses, but if anyone could fool a Planeswalker it would be him.

As it turned out God was nice, and he made a decent cup of coffee.

"So" Chuck said, he wanted to be called Chuck "What can I do for you?".

Well that was why I was here.

"I came here for your help..." I started to say.

Chuck sighed.

"Look, James" he said "Can I call you James?"

How did he know my real name? Wait he was God.

"Listen I don't answer prayers" he told me "So if that's what you came for then you're out of luck. I just want to live a normalish life, can you understand that?".

Actually I could.

"No I get you" I said, working to stay calm "I'm an ascended being. I've been nagged about interfering with one cause or another".

I remembered Westeros, the demands made of me, the offers of child brides, and all those nobles who'd wanted magic artefacts. Granted Chuck must have dealt with much bigger concerns, but I could see where he was coming from.

"You see I want to make my own world" I started to say "Somewhere like Earth, but...

Chuck didn't let me finish.

"Trust me" he was now saying "You don't want to make your own Earth, looking after a world like this is a 24/7 job. You'd be better off with something simplier. Like _purgatory, only without all the monsters".  
_

 _I'd not considered making a sort of afterlife._

"Can you teach me to do that?" I requested "I'd be very grateful and...".

I remembered something I'd thought about before.

"Maybe I could sponser your books" I offer "You know pay for them to be published".

I'd read them and had been left wondering why Metatron wasn't more of a fan. They were hardly classics but as escapist fiction went they were pretty good. I didn't know why Chuck just didn't snap his fingers and put the books on the best sellers list, but those books were his work. He was free to do with them as he wished.

"Sure" agreed Chuck "But you have to promise not to tell anyone that I'm here. The last thing I need is more people asking me for favours".

Chuck leaned forward and tapped me on the forehead, and what happened next caused me to black out.

(Line Break)

 **Singer Residence. Supernatural Verse.**

"I found something online" reported Bobby.

Hearing this pleased Dean because he'd found nothing in any of the lore books about Planeswalkers. It was like they didn't exist, but he couldn't understand why Castiel would mention them if they didn't.

 **"I found a referrence to them in a card came" Bobby was now saying "It says that Planeswalkers** are among the most powerful beings in the multiverse. They can be born at random in any sapient species, with no outward signs of their latent power as there is an incredibly remote chance that any given sentient, natural being will be born with a planeswalker's spark. When that being is put through a period of extreme stress—in many cases death—the spark can trigger, causing the individual to ascend and become a planeswalker".

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"A card game?" asked Sam.

"What's a multiverse?" asked Dean.

Bobby decided to answer the harder question first.

"A multiverse is like a collection of universe " he attempted to explain "Our world is part of the universe, but its not the only one. Hell is a different plane of existence, a Planeswalker could just walk into hell".

Sam considered this.

"He did say he could get you out of hell" the younger brother pointed out before turning to Bobby "Are you sure its just a game, maybe Planeswalkers are based on something else, like how vampires in movies are kinda like real vamps but not".

Bobby just shrugged.

"It also says that Planeswalkers had incredible magical capabilities, surpassing all but the most powerful mortal wizards. Their lives could last indefinitely, and their physical forms were matters of will as they were energy projections of a center of consciousness" he was now saying "But they changed, while they are powerful mages, which fits with what we've see, they are still physical beings that can be harmed, and need the same sustenance as other mortals. But we don't know if that change is just part of this game or the truth. Either way I don't think we should piss this guy off".

Sam looked at the screen.

"Magic: the Gathering" he read out "Guess we need to find out more".


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews

Guest

I forgot about silver burning certain monsters. I thought that was iron. I know its silver bullets for werewolves and silver stakes for zombies, but I forget the rest. Oh well the character can have gaps in his knowledge, he's not meant to be perfect.

Arch-angels  
Leviathans  
God(Chuck)  
The Darkness (Amara) [God's Sister]  
Death (the boss of the reapers)

Those are five things in all creation the Colt can't kill, but this has never been tested as no one has tried to kill any of these creatures with the Colt. Also Jack might need to be added to the list, as he's part Arch-Angel.

However that is the five things in the Supernatural universe. We don't know how creatures in other universes would react. I'll have to decided that for myself.

Planeswalker Gothic would not be a match for Chuck, or the Darkness, those two are beings who can create and destroy whole universes.

Now he is more powerful than an angel, or demon, or pagan god, but Arch-Angels are a different story we don't know how powerful Micheal, Lucifer's older brother, is because we don't see much of him in action. He can destroy angels easily, but Lucifer can take out whole groups of angels. He slaughtered a hotel full of pagan gods, not of all which would be totally depowered due to a lack of worship.

Loki seems to be able to alter reality at will, he stuck Sam in a time loop, which may have been a complex illusion.

Uriel the Planeswalker is nothing like Uriel the angel in Supernatural. Planeswalker Uriel made his own heaven.

Planeswalker Gothic 3

Part 7

It had taken many sleepless nights, way too much coffee, and enough paper to account for a chunk of the rain forests, but I had done it. I had applied the knowledge given me to by Chuck and I'd combined with all the information I'd gotten from Lord Ao, to desgin my very own plane of existence.

On the paper all around me, and on the boards that lined the walls, was what could be called a spell formula, only it was also a computer program, in a sense. This was the magic that would turn nothing into something. I wouldn't need to remake anything I would just turn non-reality into reality.

The only problem was that I didn't have the raw power required to pull this off. Other Planeswalkers had, but they'd done it pre-mending and Chuck was God, primordial creation itself, he just made stuff. I would need something to kick start the process.

Since I was only making a world, a moon and a sun, I'd figure out how to add stars later, I didn't need a vast amount of energy in order to kick things off. Certianly nothing close to the energy levels of the Big Bang. However I was still going to need something powerful. Something on level of a star or a soul, and not just any soul either, it would have to be a powerful spirit.

The issue with that was containing the soul, and of course deciding what soul to use. Chuck had used himself as a power source, I couldn't do that without giving up my spark. Which would prevent me from travelling the multiverse. I wasn't willing to give that up.

I'd considered making a sort of horcrux that could store part of my soul, but that wouldn't be a big enough bang. What I needed was a mana source that could fuel creation. Something strong enough to contain the vast energies of a soul.

Maybe something like the Tower Heart from the Overlord games?

Thinking on I realised that I already knew exactly what I needed. Which was a Dungeon Heart. Which was a sort of crystal which housed the spirit of a Dungeon Keeper and it slowly produced mana. One of those, could do the job.

It would have to be purifed and filled with an amazing amount of all kinds of mana, but it should work. It would have to be mostly white mana, as that was the most stable, and I would need a lot to fuel the creation of a realm. Thankfully if the Dungeon Heart could act as a magic battery it might be possible to charge it over time.

Of course I'd have to go out and get one, but I'd been a version of Earth tha had been overrun by Dungeon Keepers. I'd need some creatures summoned by cards to help me, and a lot of firepower, but it could be done. Perhaps Morgana could aid me. I'd have to go ask.

I headed down the hall and knocked on Morgana's door. My wife should really share my bed, but while she and I had slept together we seemed to be spending a lot of time apart.

Worryingly she spent a lot of time with Daenerys these days. I hoped that Morgana was just training Dany, but with a sort of evil witch like Morgana it was best to remain concered.

"Come in" said a female voice.

To my surprise Daenerys was within Morgana's room, this wasn't actually the odd part, it was the fact that Dany was in bed with my wife that struck me as odd. Then again mere days ago I'd been having coffee with God, so I took this event in stride.

"Didn't think you were into girls" I commented.

Morgana was amused. I was kind of bothered, but not that much as I wasn't as attached to my wife as I had been. To me she'd been dead for a while.

"Dany and I were discussing the future" Morgana mentioned "And now that it looks as if you'll be king of your own world, we were wondering who'd be the queen".

I'd know many princesses during my time as a Planeswalker, and I'd slept with a fair few of them, but I'd never understood the desire to be a ruler. I simply couldn't understand this desire to be a monarch. There'd be paperwork, and everyone would blame you for their problems, plus kings and such sometimes lost their heads.

"Of course its acceptable for a man like a king to have a mistress" Morgana was now saying "So I decided to see if Dany here was suitable for the job".

She'd always been a bit strange, but I didn't think Morgana had gotten any saner over the years. Alas for me she crazy hot as well as crazy.

"Why would Dany be the Mistress if she was he former queen?" I wondered "I mean she's already been a ruler, maybe she'd be better suited to helping me run a world".

Not that it would be much of a world. Since it would be based on purgorty, it was going to all woods, mountains, rivers, lakes and so on. No civlization at all until I built some. No subjects to rule over, just peace and safety. That was the point.

"Well I suppose since it will be your world you could have two queens" Morgana suggested "But who's child would be your heir".

Heirs weren't really a concern when you were immortal. However that wasn't what concerned me right now.

"I'm too tired to deal with this" I said "And its possible I fell asleep in the library and this is all a rather strange dream. I'm going to go to bed".

The Dungeon Heart issue could wait until tomorrow. There was no rush, and I had some domestic matters to deal with first it seemed.

"Why not come to bed with us" Morgana offered as she moved away the bed sheet "You can have both of us".

Yes this had to be some werid porno dream. Which meant I was getting into hat bed.

(Line Break)

Men of Letters Bunker. Supernatural Verse.

One thing that Daenerys of House Targaryen knew for certain was tha she was in love the wizard known as Gothic. Even now as she laid in his arms, filled with his seed, and tried from love making she was certain of it.

She remember when they'd met and how that even seeing the Dothraki she'd commanded and the Dragons she'd brought into the world had not really phased the Planeswalker

Gothic had not acted like any man Dany had ever known. She'd been a Queen, and a great beauty, but while he'd desired her he'd never been as taken in as other men. Which had both interested and infuriated Daenerys at the same time.

He'd always refused to bend the knee, and he'd refused to directly aid the last Targaryen as she tried to retake her birthright, which wasn't to say he hadn't helped, but he could have done much more.

Plus he'd entered and left Dany's life on this own whim. Which had also always annoyed her.

Now things had changed, she'd lost the throne she'd desired for so long, she'd lost her dragons, her supporters, her wealth, her servants her fine clothes, she'd lost everything other than her life due to a mistake she had made.

Then her darkest hour he had appeared to save, just like she had hoped someone would. He'd avenged and then taken her away to a new world, and he'd even taken her to visit more worlds.

This world she like, it was famailr in many ways, yet so full of strange wonders. Dany felt as if she could spend a life time just trying to figure out how things worked in this world.

Then Gothic had reunited with a wife he'd thought was dead. Which had led to mixed feelings for Daenerys. These mixed up emtions were still somewhat in flux, as now as she was sharing the wizard, and there was the notion of being a queen of a newly made world. Which was a little much for Dany to process.

Thankfully she was too tired to care about that right now. All she wanted to do was to sleep, and soon she did.

(Line Break)

Men of Letters Bunker. Supernatural Verse.

It hadn't been a dream, in fact it had been very real. I was in fact in bed with both Daenerys Targaryn and Morgana Pendragon, even for me this was odd, and it took a lot to freak me out. There were entire worlds out there that had failed to freak me out as much as these two woman had.

At least I knew for certain that this woman was in fact Morgana Pendragon, my old friend Jace from the Gatewatch had already confirmed this without anyone other myself ever knowing that he was here.

"So I'm gettin a harem then" I mused as the two ladies laid in bed with me, while watching some or other on TV "Didn't think this sort of thing ever actually happened".

Morgana turned to face me.

"Well you once told me that in an infintie multiverse anything you can imagine is happening somewhere" she said.

I had used words to that effect, and I had met a Gothic, who was also a wizard who had two wives, and like three girls on the side, two of which were twins. How exactly that sort of thing worked was a mystry beyond even an ascended being, but if it could happen once it could happen again.

"So you two want to be queens on an entire world" I reasoned "Okay that can work".

If they wanted to strut around a primial world then they could. I'd get on with building this fortress Morgana had mentioned seeing in her vision, and I knew just the man to help me.

(Line Break)

Pentagon. Fallout Verse.

"We've been waiting for a while" Morgana complained.

You couldn't just walk up to the Brotherhood of Steel HQ and demanded to speak to the guy who pretty ran a multi world empire.

"He's got a thousand other matters to deal with" I told the wife as she paced the waiting room, her high heel boots making a clicking noise as she moved "Give him time".

Sparky Gothic was a version of myself who was to technology what I was to magic. Like me he had a spark, but it worked differently. It made people want to follow him, and it allowed him violate physics in ways that would result him doing the impossible. He was kind of like Rick from Rick and Morty, only he was young looking, somewhat nice to people, and ruin other people's 'd also brought humanity back from the brink in this world and others, however when I'd first met I'd noticed how depressed he was.

Winning an empire was one thing, running it was another, he was a guy who loved mad science and blowing shit up, and now he was stuck behind a desk. I felt sorry for him, so I was here to offer him a way out. I would soon make my own world, although it was going to take a while before I could get my hands on a Dungoen Heart unless I had help.

If Sparky Gothic wanted out of the life he had I was here to offer him a place in my new wasn't selfless. I was going to need his help. I could make castles and such using my cards, but I didn't want to live in a castle. I was state of the art housing, modern comforts, and proper plumping.

Sparky Gothic could do all that, he could build a place and then not spend all this time dealing with other people's problems because there wouldn't many people around to annoy he was an impressive guy, with minimal resources he'd turned a version of Fallout Earth into a decent place to live while also helping out on other worlds.

"He'll see you know" said one of the Brotherhood knights.

I headed into the office, and Morgana made to follow.

"Just him" the knight insisted.

I turned to my wife.

"Stay here" I told her "I won't be long".I wondered if she would obey or not.

I stepped into the office, which was actually in the rebuilt White House, but you had to enter it via the Pentagon for some reason as Sparky Gothic inventied things in his sleep that surpassed any human technology he should have access to.

The Oval Office had been redecorated, there were banners from different militry groups, like the Brotherhood of Steel, and what I knew to be trophies from defeated enemies of mankind.

"You know I'm started to loathe the people from Falling Skies" Sparky Gothic said.

I knew who he meant. I'd never been to that plane, but I'd seen the show.

"You'd think they'd be happy to be part of my empire since I stopped them from being wiped out by evil aliens" Sparky me went on to say "But no they want everything to be run under a democarcy, as if having a vote matters when you're trying to rebuild entire civilzations".

I felt for the guy I really did.

" _Emperors Don't Die_ in Be" I said to him "Do you remember me giving you a copy of that book".

It was just something I'd found on my omni-tool, a book so old by the standard of Mass Effect that it was considered public property. I was book about Roman **emperors** from Julius Caesar in 44BC to Romulus Augustulus in AD 476, it told the reader not only about the manner of their deaths but what their final days were like. Really took the shine out of ruling a world.

"Plus there's Palpatine" I went on to say "Avoid long drops".

Sparky Gothic looked up from his desk, and gave me a weak smile. He wasn't surprised to see me, and why would he be when he'd known the moment I'd arrived within this world.

I didn't fail to notice the bags under his eyes, or how waxy his skin looked. Guy needed a hoilday.

"Listen I'm close to creating a whole new reality" I told my counterpart "A place were we can escape all this crap. I can make the world, but creating civilization is a different matter. I need a man who can dream up something and bring it about".

Plus the place would need high tech defences as well as magical ones. Just in case some group like the Kromaggs invaded my reality. I'd run into those freaks a while back and I'd not left them on good terms. Mostly because I'd killed a bunch of them.

"I can't just leave" he said.

Of course he could.

"You should step down" I advised "Let this multi world empire you've built sink or swim on its own. There comes a time when you have to let the mortals sort out their own problems".

Now I really felt like a higher power.

"You want to retire and go back to your lab" I was now saying "I know this because I've never met a leader of any nation who wore a lab coat".

Clearly this guy wanted to spend his time building massive robots and death rays, which he could do in the world I'd create. And I trusted this man no to blow my planet up. Mostly because if he was the type to unleash doomsday devices he'd have done it to this world.

"I'll give you some time to think about" I said next "You can bring a few people with you and I'll help you get the supplies you want. Just imagine it, a place built by Gothics for Gothics".

As I headed out of his office, I wondered if I would ever open up my realm to all Gothics, or at least many of them, or if I would keep it limited to the elite Gothics like Sparky and myself. Only time would tell.

(Line Break)

Old House. Salem.

Hermione and I were currently in Salem, which was ironic since we were probably the only magic people in the entire damn town. Whilst looking through the Wiccan shops and witch themed mini-museums, they had got wind of something really supernatural.

As to why Hermione and I were here. Well things were crazy in the place I currently called home, at least until I made my own reality, Dany and Morgana were spending way too much time together.

Morgana was training the last Targaryen, teaching her to unlock her hidden powers, which was fine. I approved of magic users getting a proper education. But they were also planning things, like how I'd rule my world, and how many babies we would have.

I'd needed to get out of the bunker, and I'd taken Granger with me because she'd also needed to get of the bunker.

Morgana and Daenerys were both royality from worlds with medivil levels of tech, and also they both future seeing powers of sorts, as such they had a lot of common, including being a bit evil.

Hermione was all good, a woman who'd grown up in a world not to different from mine, at least until she found out she was a witch, and she'd never royality. We had more in common, even though I actually was still royality. You stop being an Alicorn prince.

We'd jus started travelling, using our teleporting talents to check up on the bunker and the shop as needed. It was going to take me months to charge up the Dungeon Heart I'd aquired, and the mean time I needed something to do.

Hence the hunting while travelling, and that was why I was now being thrown around by a man-hating ghost of a Wiccan witch that was murdered by her husband.

Apparently I resembled that husband, but so had her other victuims, all of which had been youngish men, with dark hair and blue eyes. Reading the local papers and talking a few locals had led us to this house and I was pretty sure the ghost was tied to her wedding dress since her ghostly form was wearing a copy of the dress, and that her body had been cremated several decades ago.

For the third time I was thrown across the room and hit a wall. I bounced off and fell face first onto the floor. Once I was able to focus I found myself wishing that I'd worn my darksteel armor. Then again with it on I might have gone through the wall.

Looking up, I glared at the ghost as it advanced upon me. I wasn't in that much danger, I'd gotten tatooed with a symbol that prevented possession by spirts, as had my girls, and while the ghost could throw me around I was very good at healing.

"Burn the damn wedding dress!" I shouted at former Hogwarts student.

Hermione found it funny that I was being mistaken for the husband by the ghost. And unlike the ghosts that had attacked the Winchesters during the Raising of the Witness, this ghost wasn't so easily blasted by white mana. She'd been a long time and had grown strong in her rage.

"Okay screw this" I said while making a sheild of white mana around myself "Come out Sarah, we need to talk".

The dress was in house somewhere but Granger might need some time to find it. Besides there was more than one way to make a ghost move on, the salting and burning was just the hunter way.

Ghost tended to linger because they felt that they couldn't move on. Sarah had been murdered by her husband after she found out he'd been sleeping with someone else. In life Sarah had been a witch, but more of a girl power, career woman, who belivied in postive energy with crystals, and scented candles. Not a demon worshippers, so I doubted she was evil. Ghost killed because they were insane, not because they were bad people, they were detached from life, alone, unable to change, after decades this would drive anyone mad.

"I'm sorry my dear" I told the ghost "I never should have run away with that girl. Will you let me come home".

Ghosts could be encourged to move on by letting go of what really held them here on Earth. A Reaper wasn't actually required if the spirit could find its own way.

"Really, William?" said the ghost "Do you mean it? You'll leave her and we'll be together forever?".

As I'd suspected Sarah wasn't here because she wanted revenege on a husband who'd died years ago, but because she in a way felt that it partly her fault he'd cheated. Silly of course, but matters of the heart often could be.

"Yes, I'll leave her and we'll be together always" I said while dropping the shield.

The ghost came at me, but not to attack and despite the fact that it was a ghost, I had to admit, at least to myself, that she was a good kisser. Once she done she moved on, becoming like smoke that was taken on the breeze.

"Are you ok Gothic?" Hermione asked as she entered the room "Or did you want some more time with her?".

Granger had the dress, but hadn't burned it. There was no need now.

"So you really can get rid of a ghost by helping them with their unfinished buisness" the witch was now saying "I'm guessing she wanted to her her husband say he was sorry".

We'd discussed this before entering the house.

"Correct" I told her as I dusted my nice suit off "Sarah loved her husband, and even though he killed her she wanted him back. Women are strange creatures".

The former Hogwarts student glared at me.

"Careful you don't make me mad" she warned "I wouldn't kill you, but I could key your new car".

She better not. It was a Jaguar.

"Hermione" I said, very seriously. "You are the best assistant any Planeswalkewer could have. But, if you scratch or damage my car in any which way, I will exile you to a plane of existence filled with endless horrors and demonic life".

Hermione rolled her eyes, and then marched off out of the house. I hurried after her.

"I mean it!" I shouted.

"Yeah, yeah" Hermione replied "Just get into the damn car"

Who was the boss here.

(Line Break)

Amesbury. USA

Thanks to some scrying work, using methods I'd learned from the Charmed Ones, I was able to scry for supernatural evil and I'd found some not that far from Salem.

Hermione and I seemed to have both gotten a taste for the hunter's life style, but until now we'd only come across ghosts and lone monsters. Now we'd found a vamp nest, which was a whole different kettle of fish.

"Gothic, why are we waiting here? We should just get on with the Hunt" Miss Granger was saying.

Currently we were in a motel room, which we really didn't need since we could return to the bunker if we so wished, it was dangerous to teleport over such vast distances, but I was a planeswalker and I'd picked up methods to increase the range.

Turning I looked at Hermione, who was perched on the edge of one of the beds and smiled at her. I had called the Winchesters a few hours ago and the sun was just setting outside so the vampires wouldn't yet be out and about.

I hadn't told Hermione that the Winchesters were about to arrive any minute now. Biting the bullet, I decided to tell her now before they did turn up. We had to handle this carefully to make sure that they understood that Granger was a nice witch, and not the kind that served demons.

"Hey listen" I said "I called the Winchesters and asked them if they could help us out on this Hunt".

They were going to met at some point, it might as well now.

"Why?" Hermione asked in confusion. "We know that it is vampires, we know where their little club is and we know how to kill them"

This was when she might get annoyed.

"I know. But there is no 'we' in this Hunt Hermione. You aren't coming" I told her "This Hunt could get bloody fast, and you've never faced vampires".

While I'd not done battle with this kind of vampire, I had dusted other varities of he speices so I had some idea of what I was doing. Besides I had the Colt.

"You think I can't handle it?" Hermione asked me, sounding upset.

With some effort I smiled.

"Rememeber I used to be your teacher" I reminded her "It was my job to keep you out of trouble I just need some time to squash the overprotective streak. Besides I'd travelled with people before, and they died because I thought I could handle any situation.

Hermione relaxed.

"I'll humour you this time, since this is cleary one of those male ego things" she said "but as soon as it is done we are going back to normal"

That made me smile.

"Deal" I agree "But you still have to follow my orders. I want to keep you alive".

The young lady smiled.

"Yes, proffesor" she said with a smile "I'll be good I promise".

I wasn't quite sure what to make of her current facial expression so I was very glad when someone knocked on the door. I had enough werid female stuff to deal with thanks to Dany and Morgana. I really didn't need more.

When I pulled open the door I saw the Winchester brothers stood outside

"Come in" I invited.

I backed away from the door and stepped aside, allowing the brothers to enter the motel room.

"So" Sam said after he had cleared his throat. "What do you need help our help Hunting?"

Dean had his eyes on Granger, which I didn't care for, and that made me realise that I was more attached to her than I would have liked

"We've tracked a small group of vampires here and after some looking around we found that they have a club here" I reported "where they lure their next meal. I plan to go to the club and discover how many there are, then go back during the day so I can kill them all".

Simple plans were the best.

"Ok. So why do you need our help?" Sam asked

"You're like Gandalf, just magic them dead" Dean suggested.

Well I could use a card and summon something to slaugher the vampires for me, but that would harldy be subtle. There would be too many witnesses.

"One thing I do know about hunting is that you never go into a vamps nest alone" I said.

The brothers knew this so just nodded.

"What about the girl?" Dean wondered "I'm guessing she's more than the girl behind the counter".

He was referring to the fact that she sometimes worked in my store. Which these days only tended be open should some hunter or other dealer in the supernatural require my services.

"Oh I'm just a helpless girl, who needs a strong man to protect her" she said.

No one belived that.

"Hermione has never faced a vampire" I explained "A nest isn't the best way to experience them".

No one disagreeed.

"We three should be enough" I said next "Unless you think we need more people. I could get Buffy's help".

The brothers exchanged looks.

"You want to enlist the aid of a fictional character" Sam asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah her world is real" I said "Its a little different than what's in the show, but she fights vampires and has super powers".

(Line Break)

Vamp Nest. Supernatural Verse.

One of the fun things about being me was that I got create crossovers, like taking a Mass Effect to the city of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy. Today I had introduced Sam and Dean Winchester to Buffy Summers, and they'd gone on to take out a whole nest full of vampires. Which was cool.

"I'll say one thing for the vamps back home" the Slayer was saying as she looked at all the bodies "They don't leave much mess behind, and its so much easier just to stake them".

Buffy should have less trouble doing that back home as in return for her aid I'd promised her a stake made from weirwood, which was like a holy wood. Should be effective. I inteneded to visit the Children of the Forest soon in order to secure a supply of the wood.

"You were awesome" Dean said to Buffy "I've never seen anyone move so fast".

I had, but to be fair he'd been a DBZ character, and he was on my list of Gothics I intended to invite to the Citadel. I hoped to be able to enlist his aid in securing a Dungeon Heart, he was no good with magic, but he should easily be able to slaughter any evil creature in the dungeon so I could work in peace.

"Well I better get Buffy back to her world" I said to the group "She does have a little sister to look after".

She'd better leave, before the brothers started flirting with her. I really didn't want to watch that vomit inducing visual.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews**

 **Thedudeist**

Yes Morgana has a dragon's egg, she just isn't ready to use it yet.

 **SkyDrive101**

He was married to Meera Reed, a Game of Thrones character, a very long time ago. She was killed by a Faceless Man.

 **sandmanwake**

Iron works on demons too if I remember correctly.

 **dloold87**

Its all fun and games until some one loses their soul.

 **Planeswalker Gothic 3**

 **Part 8**

 **Men of Letters Bunker. Supernatural Verse.**

Life had sure become very strange for Hermione Granger, and given some of the oddities she'd encounter during her twenty years of life that was really saying something. She'd never exactly been what you'd call normal, but these days she felt super strange, and not always in a good way.

Currently she was sitting in a bunker, a very well decorated, rather comfortable, magically warded, and nicely lit bunker, while reading a book.

Reading a book was pretty normal for her, however she wasn't really focused on it. She was too busy trying to process everything. Even for a smart woman such as herself this was going to take time.

The weirdness had started when one of her old teachers, not that he looked at all old, had rather randomly turned up at the shop she'd worked in. He happened to be a wanted criminal who had admitted to escaping jail with a group of dark wizard who later he'd apparently killed.

Which should have been Hermione's cue to call in the Aurors (magic police) however she'd been offered something simply amazing.

That offer had been to travel with her old professor and see the multiverse, which meant not just the world, or the greater universe, but many worlds across many dimensions. She shouldn't have believed the offer when it was made, as it had sounded mad, however she'd wanted to believe and her faith had been rewarded.

Not that it had all been fun, she'd had to spend time working in another shop, and she'd spent way too many hours down in this bunker, but she'd also seen some amazing things and she'd met some interesting people. And some people she was starting to wish she'd never met. Such as the professor's wife and sort of ex-girlfriend, both of which were actual princesses.

Their existences were something Hermione was unhappy about. She'd not actually thought much about if the professor would want in her bed when making his offer. However that didn't mean she wasn't feeling the envy now. She hadn't imagined that she'd end up feeling like a third wheel. Perhaps she'd made a mistake accepting the professor's offer.

There was a polite cough, a ladylike attempt to get her attention, and Hermione peered over the top of the book. It was Morgana Pendragon, Gothic's wife. Hermione was pretty sure she was evil. After all she was a version of Morgan la Fey.

"Hermione I'd like to talk to you about where you fit in with our little group" Morgana said.

Miss Granger narrowed her eyes slightly. She had a feeling that she was going to be encouraged to leave. And while she might do so because it was she wished, there was no way she was going to let this evil witch drive her away.

"Dany and I plans for the future, once Gothic has set up his own world. Its going to need people to keep things organised and both of us want children in the near future" Morgana was now saying "However my husband doesn't want to be tied down, and I'm sure he'll figure out a way to have his kingdom and not be stuck ruling it. So while I'm organising matters I need someone to stay with Gothic and keep an eye on him. To make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid, like getting lost, or killed, or seduced".

Hermione wondered where this was going.

"In short I'd like you to be his mistress, I think the term would be, to travel with him, try to keep him focused and happy" Morgana then added "That way Dany and I can deal with this safe haven he wants to make while you get to keep having your adventures. Wouldn't that be nice?".

Hermione knew that her old teacher did tend to get distracted, but she wasn't sure if she was the right person to keep him focused. Not that being his mistress sounded terrible, and she certainly didn't want to end up stuck somewhere Morgana was in charge. Plus travelling alone with Gothic did sound nice.

"I'll think about it" said the former Hogwarts student as she went back to trying to read her book.

(Line Break)

Farm. Warhammer World.

"We nearly landed in some poor bastard's wheat field" I told Hermione "Need to be more careful I don't want to go around making any crop circles. People might think we're creatures from another world flying around in a space ship".

Miss Granger didn't find that at all amusing despite the fact that we were people from another world flying around in a ship that could travel through space. I suspected that she was overwhelmed from meeting an alternate version of herself, an odd experience as I knew first hand.

We'd just left a meeting with Wizard Gothic, who I'd informed of my big project so that I could enlist his aid. He was a powerful magic user with a small group of witches under his command, and I might need a lot of magical support in the near future.

"I don't think anyone saw us when we nearly landed" the witch said "We were cloaked the whole time".

Nothing seemed amiss out there.

"Don't think so, either," I agreed "There would have been angry farmers with pitchforks or at least some yelling by now".

We'd set out to look for the Overlord world since I wanted to steal the Tower Heart to aid in the creation of my own realm. If this was the right realm I suspected we'd encounter farmers with pitchforks. And maybe some halflings.

"Let's have a look around" I said

By taking the Puddle Jumper higher into the air I could see that there was a town in the distance with a nearby castle, and the whole settlement was surrounded by a thick wall. Outside of the walls were farms and some ranches, in the far distance there was a lake and a forest. It all seemed pretty normal to me. No sign of any dark tower, but it could just be far away. Assuming of course this was even the right reality, or the right time period.

"Let's go," I said, once I had landed the ship somewhere near the road but not to close to any people "We should be able to get to town before dark."

Hermione frowned as we quickly changed into outfits more suited for blending in. I donned my dark steel plate armour while she transfigured her clothing into something more modest and old fashioned in appearance.

"Do we need to be here?" she asked.

Clearly something had happened recently to take the shine of travelling the multi-verse. It might have something to do with realising that her other self was also a dimensional traveller. Perhaps it made her feel less special. Or maybe she was disappointed in me after comparing her life to that of her alternate self. I was sure she would talk to me about it when she was ready.

For now I just wanted to scout out this world in order to find out if it was the right one. Wizard Gothic had gone to recruit yet another alternate version of myself who should be able to help us acquire both a dungeon heart and the tower heart I required for the creation of my own realm. There was no real rush, but I didn't want to waste their time.

I planned to overload a dungeon heart for the outburst of magical that would be needed to create the realm, a magic big bang, then later the tower heart would be used as a power source for the realm. If it worked I wouldn't need to stay in the realm in order to keep it running.

It might even be possible for other Gothics to help me keep the tower heart charged so that supporting my realm wouldn't be a big drain on my powers, but first I had to find the right world and then bring in some back up. I was powerful, but Overlords were not to be take lightly.

"Are you kidding?" I said to Hermione "Who knows what we can find here. New kinds of magic, awesome weapons, cool monsters, sexy elf girls, the possibilities are endless"

She rolled her eyes.

"Boys" she muttered.

The road we would take into town was empty for now. Well the Romans would be ashamed to call this a road, it was more like a muddy path. I'd seen plenty in Westeros.

To make the trip more comfortable for us, and to help impress the locals. I used my cards, which I rarely used these days, to create a couple of horses. One was a generic horse for Hermione while I created an Armored Warhorse for myself using White Mana.

I'd learned early on that peasants will keep their distance and be respectful to anyone who looked like they were a noble. So as long as we weren't wearing the colours of some rivalling nation or something, we really should be able to conclude our business and be on our away without any trouble. Travellers really weren't common in most medieval societies, so people in these parts could be suspicious of outsiders, but I had gold and that was a good thing to have when you wanted questions answered.

"Don't worry" I said to Hermione "The horse will go where you wish it to, you just need to will it and to look like you know how to ride. As for questions, if anyone asks, and I doubt they will. You're my new wife, a lord with a young wife isn't so odd, and we can share a room so no will try anything with you. If this isn't the right world I'll Planeswalk us again in the morning".

I didn't know if Hermione would mind if I tried anything with her, but I would keep my hands to myself since I was a married man. Sure Morgana wanted to me to make Dany a second wife, however there was no need to make things more complex.

"If I get lice, I'm blaming you" Granger threatened.

This I took seriously.

"I'll put up some vermin repellent enchantments," I said as I checked my pouch of holding "I know how to keep a bed free of lice and other pests".

Luckily I still had some gold left, should be enough to find us one of the nicer places to stay. Also I had some jewels, but they'd only be useful if there was someone around wealthy enough to buy them.

We slowly rode along the street after the guards allowed us into the city with barely a look. Which suggested they weren't expecting any trouble.

Hermione was the one who drew the majority of attention. To be fair she had grown into a beautiful woman, and she stood out especially here where the people around all looked like they had fallen out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down.

I did feel a bit nervous when we moved past a troop of soldiers, who wore leather armour and were carrying pikes. They were medieval for sure not Roman in design, so I figured this wasn't Overlord 2 at least.

They were led by someone in a fancy helmet who had equally fancy armour. Yet the armed men seemed in no hurry to go anywhere. Possibly this display was just to remind the peasants about their lord's power.

Then I looked up at the fortress up the hill. If there was anything interesting about it would in there, but I sensed nothing odd, if this was the right world then I was in a boring part of it.

"I'm no expert" said Miss Granger "But wouldn't nobles stay with other nobles when travelling".

She was right.

"I did stay in a lot of castles when I toured Westeros" I said to my former student "But in that world I knew enough about local politics and such to be able to pretend to be a noble from a far off land. I don't enough about this world to risk presenting myself at that fortress as a lord".

In that world I'd been able to give away magical items made from my cards to nobles as gifts without anyone asking too many questions. Those gifts had hinted at me being wealthy and powerful, as such the nobles of that land had either at least accepted me staying with them for a short time, or gone out of their way to make me feel welcome in some cases.

"Should we try over there" Hermione asked.

She pointed towards on the left. The sign above a door was of a tankard, and it was called the King's Cup, so this small city was likely part of a kingdom not an empire. Still could be Overlord 1. I remained hopeful.

"Let's have a look, at least" I said "Oh if anything does go wrong apperate back to the ship right away".

With will rather than words I steered the horse in that direction to where a stable boy stood waiting.

After climbing off my mighty steed, I saw the boy up close. Poor kid looked as if he could use a few good meals, so while neither my horse or Hermione's actually needed tending to, since they weren't real. I figured I might as well employ his services and pay him too much. Least then he might get something to eat.

"Take good care of them and you'll get another silver coin" I informed the boy while giving one of silver stags.

That was Westeros money, but silver was silver. The value of the coin was in the metal it was made from not the pictures on it. Only nobles cared about such things.

"Of course, Milord!" he said while clearly trying not to stare at me.

I handed him the reins and walked around to Hermione. Offering her my hand, she smiled and took it as she got off the horse, brushing her dress down once she was on her own two feet.

Then I offered her my arm as we walked inside the inn. It wasn't so bad, there a warm fire roaring in the fireplace, the scent of roasting meat filled the air along with smoke, mead and something a little more sour. Spilled drinks I hoped. Not too bad. I'd seen much worse.

As we walked inside, the sound across the bar silenced as they all turned to look in our direction. Now the only sound was that of the crackle of the fireplace.

The fat and balding man behind the counter, quickly put down the tankard he had been polishing before hurrying over. He'd already realised that Hermione and were people of wealth and influence.

"My lord, My lady!" he greeted "Please enter, and be most welcome to my humble establishment!".

He bowed deeply, and I knew then that he'd clearly not expected anyone important to enter his place of business. I suspected most of his customers were merchants and low ranking army officers, maybe even officials of some kind. Basically this place was as close to middle class as you could get in a world like this.

"Whatever can I get for you?" he asked.

He looked at me for an answer.

"Your best wine and some food" I said.

"Of course! Of course! This way, Milord!" he said.

He did his best to clean one of the tables with his apron before pulling the chair out for Hermione. I settled down across from her as the innkeeper rushed off to see to our order. This place was not quite as bad as it first looked. I'd both eaten and slept in worse places. But even so, I didn't like the way some of some of these primitives looked at Hermione.

"I still don't see much of a point in this," Miss Granger said "We could have just flown around".

Suddenly the door of the inn slammed open, the candles and fire flickered as a shape filled the door. It was all very dramatic as a man entered the inn. He was dressed in leather armour, a custom made set I was sure, as for weapons he carried a flintlock pistol and sword.

"WITCHES!" he shouted.

As the inhabitants of the inn fled in panic trying to get out of the way, I grabbed Hermione's arm and we teleported back to the Puddle Jumper.

(Line Break)

 **Men of Letters Bunker.**

Morgana looked over her notes one last time. She'd never gotten used to recording things on a computer, and hadn't had many chances to try, however the notebook and pen were wonders she'd mastered. The simple notebook was very handy as she could keep it in her pouch of holding and no one ever knew she had it.

"So you burned your still born child, your mindless husband and the woman who used blood magic to curse you" Morgana summarised "And this caused your dragons to hatch".

Even after all these years it was a painful memory for Dany, however she forced herself to think about it for her friend's sake. Morgana had a dragon's egg, and wanted to hatch it.

"Sounds like a sacrifice of flesh and blood to me" Morgana mused "I'll need to burn someone connected to me, by blood if needs be, but they don't need to be someone I care about".

Dany could hardly judge, she'd actually performed the ritual, but she'd not intended to.

"Who would you burn?" the former queen wondered.

Morgana smiled.

"My father" she said.

Dany was shocked.

"He's an evil tyrant who has hunted down and killed whole families for their crime of having magic, Including children" Morgana told her friend, trying to justify what she had planned "he's had plenty of people burned at the stake. This will be justice".

Dany now wondered something else.

"What about Gothic, will he just stand by while you burn your father?" she asked "And what will you do with the dragon?".

Morgana wasn't worried.

"It will be easier to beg forgiveness then seek permission" she said "And I'll wait until he has his new world ready before I show him the dragon. I can look after the creature until it is grown enough to hunt. If I can't tame the beast I'll set it free. Gothic's world will have animals for it to hunt and ample room for a dragon to fly".

She'd bid her time for now and then go after her father, kill him quickly far away from Camelot and then Planeswalk with the baby dragon. She'd practice Planeswalking with small animals first to make sure it was safe.

Once the deed was done she'd get her husband's forgiveness, after all he knew what an evil man Uther Pendragon was, and she had her ways of making Gothic happy. Plus she could enlist Dany's aid, a man could do a lot in bed with two eager to please wives.

(Line Break)

 **Puddle Jumper. Warhammer World.**

"Does that sort of thing happen often?" Hermonine wondered as the ship took off "I mean you'd think it would given the medieval mind set".

It shouldn't have been so unexpected.

"Actually its not happened as many times as you might think" I told my former student "Primitive people mistrust magic, but its only when fanatics get involved that anyone tries to do anything about the magic users. Most people are wise enough not to meddle in the affairs of wizards".

At this point I was pretty sure that this was the wrong world, it just didn't feel right. I'd try my luck again later.

"How about I get us back to the bunker and then I'll go out for wine and take away" I offered the young woman besides me "We can stay in and have a witch hunter free evening at home. Morgana and Dany are spending a lot of time with each other so it should just be the two of us.

Judging by her smile Hermonine liked the sound of that.

(Line Break)

 **Men of Letters Bunker.**

When she stepped out the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body while she let the warm air dry her hair.

After grabbing her beaded bag from her suitcase, she cast a summoning charm, intending to summon her old school uniform to her. Only a few pieces of her old uniform came zooming into her hand from within the depths of the bag. Those pieces were her old skirt and Gryffindor tie.

She set those on her bed before summoning a white shirt and transfiguring it into a type of crop-top blouse that would tie closed just a little ways under her chest. The top then joined her skirt and tie on the bed.

Once was dry enough she put on a black thong. The thong was followed by a matching bra, one that open at the front, she knew how most men struggled with the that did up around the back and she didn't want to ruin the mood with needless fiddling about.

Hermione checked the time and seeing she only had a half hour left to finish getting ready (Gothic would be back soon with take-out to make up for her last meal being ruined) so she pulled on the top and skirt.

Then while standing in front of a mirror, she made minor adjustments to top and skirt. The top was adjusted to fit just a little tighter so as to make her breasts seem bigger.

As for the skirt, she shrank that until the hem was just low enough to barely cover her thong. Any bending over, no matter how slight should show the bum she knew Gothic was guilty of sometimes checking out.

The tie was then draped around her shoulders loosely. She checked the time once more as she ensured her hair was completely dry.

"Okay I can do this" she told her reflection.

Hermione had met an alternate version of herself and they'd spoke for a while, comparing their lives and she'd noticed how happy the other her was. The other Hermione had even told her what her Gothic liked in bed.

This Hermione was not going to be content just being a sidekick, or a mere mistress, if that Wizard Gothic though her alternate self was a good enough to be a wife then Planeswalker Gothic should too.

Besides if he could have two wives why not three, and she'd be damned if she'd let that evil Morgana get away with whatever evil it was she had planned. Her old professor needed her.

Hermoine quickly put on some knee high white socks and shoes before she started brushing her hair.

"How do I look?" she asked the mirror.

It didn't reply. She'd forgotten that it wasn't one of those magic mirrors from her world that would remind her to put on some make up. Thankfully she could remind herself.


End file.
